


Chris Evans Drabbles: 18+

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [6]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 29,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Kudos: 35





	1. Power Outage - R - warnings: semi graphic sex

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Killing time during a power outage  
> Warnings: semi graphic sex

You’re snuggled up against Chris waiting for your next alarm (the one that says you HAVE to get up now) to go off, when the room gets darker than normal. Lifting your head, you see that the lights on his alarm clock have gone out.

“Shit,” you mutter.

“What?” he responds, sleep heavy in his voice.

“The power went out,” you reply.

“Did it snow again?”

You roll away from him, instantly missing the warmth of his body, and grab your phone. You open your favorite weather app and curse when you see that the temperate is nearly 4 degrees cooler than they had been predicting last night. It means that the warmer rain they had predicted was coming down as snow or sleet.

“Guess you get to stay in bed a bit longer,” he says, after your relay your findings to him.

“But we don’t have heat,” you remind him. “How will we stay warm.”

He is on you in a flash and the clothes you’d worn to bed are quickly removed. Your lips meet for a passionate kiss or two before he slides under the blankets. His hands are all over your body as he works his way down to your most intimate bits. He brings your nipples to hard peaks for a reason other than the cool temperate of the room.

Your legs part as he settles between them and you throw your head back against the pillows as he reminds you how fantastic his fingers are at getting you off. It isn’t long before his mouth joins the party and your moans and whimpers fill the otherwise silent room.

Your orgasm hits you hard and he barely gives you a chance to recover before he pushes away the blankets and then slides into you completely. The cool room tickles your sweat shimmered body as you cling to him.

His thrusts quicken as you both near your releases and he lets out a guttural moan as he shoots his seed into you. His pace slows, slightly, as he slips a hand between your legs to help get you off again.

Once you’ve ridden through your second orgasm of the morning, he collapses to your side, half on and half off of you. He puts his arm around you and holds you close as you both drift off back to sleep.


	2. Valentine’s Morning - NC-17 - warnings: graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris convinces you to stay in bed a little bit longer  
> Warnings: graphic sex

You always find it hard to get up and out of bed when Chris is home, but added that today is Valentine’s Day, you’re really struggling. And he isn’t making it any easier for you.

You’ve made four half-hearted attempts to get up and he has pulled you back into bed each time. You know if you got up right now and skipped a shower you could still make it to work on time.

The thought slips from your mind as his mouth finds that point just below your ear. You moan as the bastard knowingly continues to turn you on with one deliberate kiss and caress at a time.

With that moan, you both know that you’ve given into temptation and will be late to work. For a millisecond, you consider texting a coworker to claim you’re having car issues, but they all know Chris is in town and wouldn’t believe it for a second.

As the two of you have been playing for the last thirty minutes or so, you are more than ready for him as he positions himself between your legs. You cling to him as he slides his cock into you and begins to move.

This is your first Valentine’s Day with Chris and he has already made sure it was your best ever. He had surprised you by showing up Friday night and the two of you have spent as much time together as possible since. You’ve honestly forgotten how many times he has made you come. Or the number of times he has told you that he loves you.

You dig your fingers into his skin as he thrusts into you again and again. His moans mingle with yours in the dimly lit room.

The light of the sunrise starts to peek through the blinds as your slide your hand between your legs and touch your clit. Chris growls his approval as his pace quickens. You both need a quick release following all your morning teases.

He cums first, shooting his seed deep inside of you. He continues to slide in and out of you, not exactly at the same speed as before, but still with enough power that you soon join him in ecstasy. He slides out of you and wraps you in his arms for a post-sex cuddle.

It takes a monumental amount of effort for you to get up a few minutes later and kiss him goodbye. You take a quick shower, knowing you’ll have to skip breakfast and drink the shitty coffee at work, but as you remember the feeling of his body on yours, it doesn’t seem all that bad.

He is asleep when you return to your bedroom and you kiss his cheek before you put on your clothes and leave.


	3. Nightly Routine - NC-17 - warnings: graphic hand job, pleasuring him only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Getting ready for bed, you give Chris a hand job  
> Warnings: graphic hand job, pleasuring him only

It had been an extremely long day and all you wanted to do was go to sleep. Your boyfriend, Chris, was of like mind and you guys moved in sync as you went through your nightly routine in the bathroom.

Going into the bedroom, you changed into your pajamas then got into bed. Grabbing the bottle of hand lotion you kept on your bedside table, you squirted some into your hand and then began to rub it into your skin.

Halfway through the process, Chris joined you in bed and you felt his eyes on you. Glancing at him from the corner of your eye, you saw that his eyes were focused on your hands, watching as you massaged the lotion in your skin.

Life had been crazy for the two of you, as of late, and it had been a week or so since the two of you’d had sex. You definitely didn’t have the energy to instigate an entire session, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t do something special for him.

Scooting over towards Chris, you aligned your body against his then pressed your lips against his face just below his left ear. His beard tickled your face, but you liked the feel of it.

“I thought you were tired,” he commented then groaned when you lightly bit his ear.

“I saw the way you were watching my hands,” you replied as you put your left hand on his bare chest. “And I know it’s been awhile and I thought, maybe, I could do something just for you tonight.”

He said nothing as your hand wandered over the taught skin of his torso. His breath hitched slightly as your fingers reached his happy trail.

You paused for a moment with your fingers resting at the waistband of his sleep shorts before you moved your hand away completely.

Chris let out a strangled cry in disbelief.

“Hush, I’m just getting the lotion,” you said with a chuckle. “Take off your shorts.”

As you opened the bottle of lotion and squirted some into your hand, you felt Chris moving beside you. When you turned your attention to him, he lower body was fully revealed to your eyes and his semi-erect cock was waiting for your attention. Meanwhile, Chris had positioned himself so he was leaning on his elbows so he could watch was you were going to do to him.

Smiling, you nestled yourself back against his side then positioned your left hand at the base of his cock. Ever so slowly, you guided your hand up the shaft, spreading the lotion as you went.

Save for his breathing, Chris was relatively silent as you worked his member to a full erection. He began more vocal as your hand caressed the head of his cock before dropping down to massage his balls.

As you continued to hand job his penis, guiding him to his eventual release, Chris fell back against his pillows. The closer he got to his release, the more his hips moved, giving an extra thrust to your hand movements, and the louder he became.

He let out a slew of partially vulgar words that only served as encouragement to your strokes as you brought him closer and closer to the edge.

In the end, his orgasm was powerful and louder than you’d ever heard from him. It was mostly cuss words with a lot of groaning and an impressive splattering of cum landing mostly on his belly, but also on your arm.

Once he had finished, you left him on the bed to grab a clean wash rag from the bathroom and you couldn’t help but giggle when he was still breathing erratically when you returned. You cleaned him up and then helped him pull his sleep shorts back up.

“That was fucking amazing, babe,” he muttered before he rolled over and gave you a searing kiss. It was the type of kiss that normally would have lit every fire in your body, but you were way too tired for even that. “I owe you one.”

“Another time,” you told him as you rolled onto your side.

He wrapped his body around you in a spooning position and you both fell asleep quickly.


	4. His Devilish Fingers - NC-17 - warnings: graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What starts as a massage leads to more  
> Warnings: graphic sex

Chris’s long fingers work the muscles in your back as you lay face down on the bed. You suck in a breath as his digits find a knot just below your shoulder blade and start to work on it.

Your non-college educated boyfriend has a habit of getting lost in the learning sections of bookstores and libraries as he wants to broaden his horizons. You’ve lovingly teased him a time or two on his book choices, but the man can learn anything from a book. Including how to give you the best massage you’ve ever had.

As his hands reach your hips and being to work the muscles there, you realize that he plans on making this a full body massage. Your mind is suddenly inundated with images of him taking you from behind after he has helped you relax.

Those long, naughty fingers of his finally reach your bum and can sense his hesitation behind you. He is a self proclaimed “butt guy” and he likes your’s a lot. You can’t see his face, but you are certain he is trying to think of anything and everything to keep himself from getting too hard.

He clears his throat and then begins rubbing his hands all over your bum. You’re taken aback by how much tension you’ve got in your bum muscles as he works. You hum softly as your core heats up with every inch he gets closer to the apex of your thighs.

But to your utter disappointment, he moves from your bum straight to your thighs and is deliberately avoiding the area you really want him to massage for you. You wiggle a bit as his hands work your inner thigh, but he resists your offer and continues down your legs.

You snort in laughter when his hands finally arrive at your feet and you squeal when he tickles them with the tips of his fingers. Your delight turns into a low moan as he stops messing around and uses his thumbs to work out the knots in your feet from all the time you spend on them or wearing heels.

As he finishes with your feet, you feel him get off the bed. His voice is quite husky when he tells you to roll over.

You push yourself up onto your hands and knees, purposely giving him a look at the paradise waiting for him between your legs and hoping he’ll give you what you really want. But he doesn’t move and when you turn around, you see he isn’t even in the room anymore.

With a pout, you dramatically fall back against the pillows of the bed and rest your head on one. Desire pools in your pussy and you can smell your own musky scent lingering in the air.

He finally returns and reveals that all he is wearing is a pair of his favorite Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Your eyes zero in on his hard cock that is straining against the fabric as he gets onto the bed to continue the massage.

Those pesky fingers start at your legs and slowly work themselves up to your thighs, but once again, the damn man avoids where you really want him to put those fingers. You mutter a curse or two under your breath and he snickers. The bastard.

He continues to work his way up your body, working the tension out of your hips all the while adding to the tension in your loins.

His massage techniques as he reaches your abdomen are almost loving as he works the part of your body that he knows you are most self-conscious about. You aren’t as skinny as some of his former girlfriends, but he has never been anything but positive about your body and how you fit perfectly against him.

Instead of continuing up your body to your breasts that are obviously begging for his attention (seriously, though, you’re pretty sure your nipples have never been this erect without having been touched before), the bastard begins to massage your left arm and then your right. It seems like another hour before he makes it to your collarbone and your neck.

Your eyes meet his as he leans back. He does that stupid smirk thing he likes to do when teasing you (or his fans). His eyes leave yours and you feel the heat of his gaze as it travels down your body to your breasts.

A whimper escapes your lips as he hands finally touch your chest. His touch is partly what you are used to and partly new stuff. You suspect he did some online learning about massage as well. He seems intrigued by how stiff your nipples have become from his efforts and your eyes roll back into your head as his mouth finally joins the party already in progress.

His tongue is like velvet as it circles your almost painfully hard nipple and the soft skin around it. You move your arm up and rest your hand against the back of his head as he suckles your breast, shooting even more desire to your heated core.

After giving your other nipple the same loving attention, he finally makes his way south to the apex of your thighs. This time, as he massages your inner thighs, he gets closer and closer to your center and then deliberately presses his thumb against your clit.

A scream rips from your mouth as you climax from the buildup of it all. You are acutely aware of his mouth on your pussy as your ride through your orgasm, his tongue lapping up your juices.

When you finally manage to open your eyes, he is grinning at you and is obviously impressed by the way he’d made you come completely undone. You flip him off and his grin only gets wider.

Your eyes follow his hand as it moves down his body to his tented boxer briefs. As you watch, he pushes them down and, after a bit of unsexy jostling on his part, removes them, tossing them onto the floor.

Before he can settle himself above you, you scramble to your knees and push him onto his back. Your turn your back towards him and straddle him. Your hand finds his large cock and you align it with your pussy before sliding down onto it.

Your moans mingle as you fully seat yourself above him and then lean forward, using his thighs to support yourself as you begin to move. His hands find your bum and he holds onto you as you ride him.

Up. Down. Side to side. You gyrate your hips as you move. His every noise is added encouragement as you guide both of your bodies to their impending releases.

His orgasm hits first and is powerful as he grabs your hips and holds you in place as his cock spasms deep within your depths, filling your womb with his seed.

Those nimble fingers of his find your clit as he pants behind you after letting go of your hips. He teases your sensitive nub as you push your way towards a second climax.

It hits a minute or so later and your whole body convulses as you orgasm. He offers you a weak hand as you slide off of him and you collapse against his body, completely spent.


	5. The Feather - R - warnings: semi graphic sex, light bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You tease Chris with a feather  
> Warnings: semi graphic sex, light bondage

Chris lays on the bed with one of your scarves covering his eyes. His head turns in your direction as you move on the bed. His hands are holding onto two spokes on the headboard.

“Don’t forget,” he says, his voice in that low, scratchy tone that he knows turns you on. “Anything you do to me, I do to you.”

“Promises, promises.”

You settle along his side with a bright pink, soft feather in your right hand. You place it on his chest and he shudders as the little pieces of fabric tickle his bare skin. Taking your time, you move the feather up and down his body, using it to touch but not _touch_ your favorite parts of his anatomy.

“You’re killing me,” he groans.

You can sense his resolve slipping as you move the feather up the underside of his cock. He lets out a strangled moan and you suddenly find yourself on your back with him hovering above you.

His blue eyes are filled with lust as he stares down at you with the scarf now circling his neck. He holds you down with one hand and kisses you while the other hand steals the feather from your fingers.

Leaning back, he slides his cock into your pussy and begins to move in and out of you. Meanwhile, he drags the feather over your every curve, paying special attention to your nipples and the other special parts of your body that he knows turn you on.

It isn’t long before he lets go of the feather, however, and turns his full attention to fucking you into the mattress. You hold onto him as he speeds up his movements and your cries of passion echo through the bedroom you two share.

He comes first, shooting his seed deep inside of you. His nimble fingers slip between your bodies and he helps bring you to your own climax.

Sweaty and spent, he collapses against your own glistening body. You run your hand through his hair and he captures your hand then kisses your palm.


	6. Finally! - R - warnings: semi graphic sex, mentions of wanting to have a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a busy day hosting, you and Chris finally get some time alone  
> Warnings: semi graphic sex, mentions of wanting to have a baby

Chris’s eyes meet yours from across the room. A sly smile spreads across his face and he nods his head towards the hallway near him.

Knowing what he wants, you shake your head ‘no’. You are just as impatient to have a baby as he is, but you aren’t willing to try for said offspring when your living room is filled with your and Chris’s families and friends.

A pout replaces his smile, but he nods his head. This Memorial Day shindig was his idea, after all, but it had been planned before the weatherman announced that it was supposed to rain all day. So the outdoor extravaganza that you’d planned had become an indoor picnic.

As the afternoon continues, you and Chris run into each other a handful of times, but never for very long. Everyone wants to talk to him since he came to town for the weekend and leaves tomorrow with you following him to Georgia as soon as school lets out for the summer.

Evening comes and most of the guests leave. Your family and Chris’s stay to help you guys clean up, before they too leave.

“Finally! We’re alone!” your husband grins wickedly at you.

You squeal as he picks you up and carries you to the first floor master suite caveman-style. He tosses you onto the bed and is on you in a flash, mouth to mouth, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis.

The two of you have taken advantage of the time he has been home this weekend; more than making up for the four weeks he has already been gone filming. Friday night it had been in the privacy of your mud room, which was as far into the house as the two of you had gotten before your needs had caught up with you. You’d eventually ended up in the bedroom for a couple more rounds that night, but Chris had showered you with attention all day Saturday and Sunday.

Today, however, had been spent getting ready for the party and therefore this was the first time the two of you were able to be intimate.

Once your clothes were stripped away, Chris nestles himself between your legs and reminds you of how talented he is. You mew as his fingers slide in and out of your heated core, the cold metal of his wedding band against your sensitive skin only heightens the experience for you. You arch your back as his mouth savors your unique taste.

His mouth and beard are glistening with your juices when he sits back with a big grin on your face. He leans forward and kisses you, letting you taste yourself. You squeal and giggle as he wipes his beard on your skin.

You can feel his hard cock between your bodies and you reach down and touch it. Your fingers glide over the velvety skin. He shudders with desire and sucks in a breath.

He aligns himself at your sex and slides in, filling you completely. You wrap your arms around his neck and move with him. He thrusts in and out of you as your cries echo through the room mingling with his.

You reach climax within seconds of each other and he collapses at your side breathless. Rolling over, you brush a sweat patch of hair from his forehead and kiss him. Then you nestle yourself against him and close your eyes.


	7. The First - NC-17 - warnings: graphic sex, oral sex, first date sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You invite Chris in after your first date  
> Warnings: graphic sex, oral sex, first date sex  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

“Well, this is where I live,” you say, stopping in front of the door of your condo. Turning, you smile at your date, Chris Evans. The two of you had met up at the restaurant because he had been running late, but he had insisted on escorting you home.

“I had a fantastic time with you tonight,” Chris says. “I have to go out of town for a couple days, but we’ll have to go out when I get back.”

“I’d like that,” you say.

You want to kiss him, but you also don’t want to make the first move.

“Well, I guess I should let you go in,” he says. He leans in and kisses your cheek.

Your jaw drops when he turns and starts towards the elevator.

“Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?” you call after him.

He stops walking and slowly turns back towards you. His face is unreadable as he makes his way back to you. He presses you against your door and kisses you, his mouth devouring yours. You moan against his lips as your wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back.

“Still want me to come in for coffee?” he asks, huskily.

You shake your head. He lets out a sigh and starts to unwind himself, but you wrap your arms tighter around him. “I don’t want coffee, but I still want you to come inside,” you say.

The two of you separate as you turn to unlock your door. You don’t bother to turn on the lights as you drop your purse on the table in your entryway.

“My bedroom is down the hall,” you tell Chris and then squeal when you suddenly find yourself in his arms.

You direct him as he carries you down the hall to your bedroom. He sets your feet down on the ground at the foot of the bed and then he gently takes your face in his hands and kisses you again.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks. “It’s our first date.”

“I’ve wanted to do this with you since we met six months ago,” you confess.

He growls and begins to attack your neck with his mouth.

You moan as you tip your head to the side, giving him better access. Your hands seemingly have a mind of their own as you reach out and run them down his chest.

“You’re fucking sexy,” he whispers in your ear. “I’ve wanted to do this since we met, too.”

That’s news to you, especially since it took him five and a half months to ask you out on a date. Then you recall him telling you about the last movie he filmed while you guys were at dinner.

His hands find the zipper to your dress and then slowly pull it down. The strapless dress falls to the ground, leaving you in a pair of black panties.

“Fuck me.” He sits down on the edge of your bed and then motions you to him. 

You go willingly and whimper when his hands touch your sensitive breasts for the first time. Your hands find his strong shoulders and clutch as his mouth captures a nipple in his mouth, his beard tickling your skin as he sucks.

He moves down your body with his hands and mouth, but you stop him when he tries to remove your panties.

“You first,” you tell him, stepping out of his reach.

Standing up, he keeps his eyes on you as he kicks off his shoes and then unbuttons the blue dress shirt he’d worn for your date. He takes his time removing his shirt and then tosses it onto the floor, followed by his undershirt. His dress pants go next and he sits down on the bed to remove his socks.

Dressed in only his black boxers, he scoots back onto the bed and motions for you to join him. You take off your heels and then crawl up onto the bed. You kneel beside him then lower your mouth to his chest, pressing kisses into the fine dusting of hair there. You work your way down his body, letting your tongue dip into his every nook and cranny.

Full of anticipation, you pull on the waistband of his boxers and he lifts his hips off the bed so you can pull them down. Your mouth waters at the sight of his large cock that is already hard and waiting for attention.

You reach for his cock, but he stops you. “It’s been six months,” he says. “If you touch me know, I’ll lose it.”

“Six months?” you ask, surprised.

He nods and then pushes you back against the bed so you’re lying sidewise on your bed. “You’ve ruined me for other women,” he mutters as he trails kisses from your neck to the waistband of your panties. “I can’t look at another woman without thinking about you.”

His words only add to the fire burning within you. You moan as he teases the skin of your inner thighs, getting closer and closer to the crotch of your soaking wet panties.

“You smell amazing,” he says. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

You raise your hips as he guides your panties down your legs. He then parts your legs and licks his lips as he feasts his eyes upon your pussy.

His nimble fingers slide between your lower lips, spreading your sweet juices around. He then pulls the fingers up to his mouth and licks them, groaning. “You taste amazing.”

You whimper as his fingers return to your pussy followed by his mouth. You clutch the blankets on your bed with your fingers as his mouth and fingers work together to bring you closer and closer to your release.

His fingers expertly work you and then he hits a point within your vagina that sends you over the edge of your climax. Loud cries escape your mouth as your body contracts again and again.

“God, I didn’t think you could get anymore beautiful than you already are,” he says, once you’ve come down. “But, fuck me, you can.” He leans over your body and presses his lips against yours, slipping his tongue into your mouth and letting you taste your own essence.

“Fuck me,” you tell him. “Please.

Chris nods and gets off of the bed to grab the condom from his wallet. He slips it on and then positions himself between your legs. He teases your clit with the tip of his penis, making you curse from desire.

He slides into you in one fluid motion then begins, thrusting in and out of you. He is slow and steady at first, but the speed builds quickly. He grabs your left leg and rests it on his hip to allow himself to go deeper within you.

“Touch yourself,” he orders.

Your hand slips between your legs and you run your fingers over your clit, occasionally letting yourself come into contact with the shaft of his cock.

“Faster, faster,” he groans. “Want you to cum with me.”

You speed up your movements and feel another orgasm building within you.

“I’m so close, so close,” he moans.

“Me, too. Me, too. Come on, faster.”

He doesn’t hold back as he cums; his moans, grunts and groans loud serving as the final encouragement you need to achieve your own release. You cry out as you cum, letting your vocalizations merge with his.

Still buried within you, he collapses on top of you, his bearded face resting on your chest. You run your hands through his sweaty hair, not wanting him to move off of you.

“Let’s not take six months to do that again,” you say.

“Gimme like an hour and I’ll be good to go again,” he says, a sleepy smile on his face.


	8. Wetting Your Appetite - R - warning: fingering, pleasuring her only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris fingers you in the backyard of his house  
> Warnings: fingering, pleasuring her only  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

Stepping out onto the patio, Chris spots you standing against the stone fence at the edge of the yard that overlooks a cliff. He makes his way to you and then wraps his arms around your waist. When you startle, his mouth finds your ear and he whispers, “relax. It’s just me.”

You can tell he’s just gotten up from a nap, because his voice is still low with sleep. The vibrations move from your ear all the way down to your pussy and a moan escapes your mouth.

His body stiffens around you and you feel his cock start to stir.

“You know,” he says, his mouth practically pressed against your ear. “I’ve been in love with you my entire life.”

You want to counter that he hasn’t know you his entire life, but you’re distracted by the fact that his hands are now resting on the hem of your skirt. As if on a string, you lean your body forward against the stone fence and push your ass out.

He accepts the invitation and his hands slip under the fabric, finding you completely bare. He leans forward, pressing his hard body against your softer one and then growls in your ear. “You’re not wearing any panties.”

You shake your head and then moan as one of his long fingers ghosts over your pussy lips.

Your body jerks as his finger hits pay dirt, your clit. In a few short minutes, he has you panting as his fingers slide in and out of you. Your hips move in time with his hand as you get closer and closer to your release.

Later, you’ll be thankful his closest neighbors are a mile or so up the coast, because you don’t make any attempts to silence your cries. Neither does he as he takes every opportunity to whisper dirty things into your ear.

Your entire body contracts, head to toe, as your orgasm hits. You cry out loudly as your pussy clenches down on his fingers. It’s a moment or two before you come down from the high.

Chris wordlessly slips his fingers from your dripping pussy and slides them into his mouth, moaning at your taste.

Turning toward him, you reach for his belt, but he stops you. “After dinner, don’t you think?” he says. “That’s actually why I came out here. To tell you that dinner was ready.” He grins sheepishly. “Of course, now we’ll have to reheat it.”

“Are you sure?” you ask him.

“Yeah, we’ll have to reheat it,” he says.

“I’m not talking about dinner, unless that’s a banana in your pocket,” you reply.

“Definitely not a banana,” he assures you. “But I can’t rock your world on an empty stomach.” He pats his flat stomach.

“So food and then sex?” you ask, hopeful.

“As long as you’re a good girl and eat all your dinner.” He winks at you before turning and heading for the house.


	9. The Shower - NC-17 - warnings: graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris take advantage of being left alone while on vacation with your family  
> Warnings: graphic sex

It is day three of your family vacation and with ten people staying in a four bedroom house on the coast, there isn’t much privacy. Especially with young nieces running around and throwing open bedroom doors at unexpected times. 

Right now, however, you and your husband, Chris Evans, have the house to yourselves. He’d had a business call this morning so you’d both stayed at the house while the others went to the next town over to do some shopping at the outlet mall.

You’re sitting on the couch reading a book when Chris comes out of the small bedroom the two of you claimed upon your arrival.

“Looks like we’re spending the fall in England,” he announces, plopping onto the couch by your feet.

“Sounds fantastic,” you respond, setting your book aside. “My mom called and told me we’re doing the annual pizza lunch in a couple hours.”

“Are they coming back before then?” he inquires.

You shake your head and then raise your eyebrow when a grin spreads across his face at your answer. “What?” you ask.

“Nothing,” he says, nonchalantly. “Thought I would take a shower and you know, enjoy the peace and quiet.”

“Oh, ok,” you reply then reach for your book. “Have fun.”

“Oh, I plan to,” he responds. He stands up and pauses to give you a kiss, letting his lips trail down your neck after leaving yours. “See you in a bit.”

It isn’t until you hear the water turn on, a minute or so later, that it suddenly hits you: he had been hinting that you should join him in the shower! You set your book on the table then make your way to the bathroom, finding the door unlocked when you try to open it.

Pushing the door open, you can see steam already escaping above the curtain. You close the door softly, making sure to lock it just in case, and then undress quickly. Then you cross the bathroom and pull back the curtain, loving the sight of your husband’s naked backside.

“Took you long enough,” he says, his back still towards you. “Get in here before you let any more cold air in.”

You obey and climb into the shower behind him, pressing your body against his back. Your hands slide around his waist as you place tiny kisses on his back. Your fingers travel down his torso to his half-hard cock.

“You started without me,” you tease then softly bite his shoulder as you wrap your hand around his cock. The combination pulls a moan from his lips and causes him to thrust his hips into your touch.

He lets you pump his cock a couple times before he pushes your hand away and turns to face you. He is completely hard now, but the lusty gaze in his eyes tells you that he has plans for you before he takes care of his erection.

You quickly find yourself pushed against the cool tile of the shower/tub combo and he guides your hands to the non-slip handles in the shower.

“Don’t let go of these,” he whispers in your ear before nipping it. He takes his time, kissing you nearly senseless before he travels down your body. His large hands caress your every curve while his mouth chases waterdrops as they pool on your skin.

You are already panting when he finally positions himself between your legs. He teases you with his finger tips, brushing the sensitive skin you want him to touch several times before he gives in to your pleas.

His tongue slithers through the lips of your pussy as you clutch to the handles to keep you upright. You rock your hips against his face as he brings you closer and closer to an orgasm. He slides a finger and then a second into your pussy and takes you all the way.

You’re still recovering from your climax when the water goes icy cold, making you scream for a whole new reason. Chris laughs as you scramble out of the shower. He turns off the shower and then gets out, too.

He pulls your wet, naked body against his and kisses you, letting you taste yourself. As soon as you’ve parted, once again, he spins you around and tells you to lean across the counter. You do as he instructions and cry out when he teases your pussy with the tip of his cock before he pushes into you.

His fingers dig into your hips as he pounds into you from behind, his grip getting tighter the faster he thrusts. He vocalizes more as he gets closer and closer to his release and he slips a hand down to your clit to help guide you to climax again.

His body jerks behind you as he cums, emptying into you with several spurts. He continues to thrust and work his nimble fingers. Your body shakes against his as his efforts bring you to a second orgasm.

You rest your head against the cool tile of the countertop as Chris slides out of you. A moment later, you jump as you feel a cool washcloth against your sensitive skin as he cleans you up.

“I still need a shower,” he mutters as he moves to the sink to rinse off the washcloth. “How long do you think it will take the water heater to recover?”

“Hours,” you reply. “It’s an old one, not a tankless one like we have at home.”

“We’ll have to change that,” he says as he eyes the shower. “I don’t want to do this, but I have to.” He shudders.

“Just get it over with,” you tell him as you grab a big fluffy towel from the closet. “And while you do that I’ll be drying my hair for the second time today.”

He takes a deep breath and then turns on the shower, pulling the curtain closed a second later.

You laugh as he shrieks and curses as he attempts to shower quickly. Grabbing the hair dryer, you turn it on, drowning out his complaints as you begin to dry your hair.


	10. Under the Stars - NC-17 - warnings: graphic blow job, pleasuring him only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You give Chris a blow job while he watches the stars  
> Warnings: graphic blow job, pleasuring him only

The campground is silent as you and Chris lay on the shoreline, faces pointed at the sky. Due to the lack of man-made lights and only a sliver of the moon, the sky is filled with stars that are reflecting onto the water, making the entire experience mind blowing.

You’d experienced this as a teenager as your family came to this campground every year, but this is Chris’s first time here. Knowing how much he loved everything space, you’d planned this little mid-week getaway for the two of you while visiting your family. The unbelieving gasp that had left his mouth upon seeing the spectacular view had told you that all your planning behind his back had been worth it.

Knowing that the campsite you’d picked was far removed from the few others that had been occupied, you decide to make the night even better for Chris. Rolling onto your side, you press your body against his and place a hand on his torso.

“Something wrong?” he asks, his eyes moving from the sky to your face.

“Nope, it’s all good,” you promise. “Just enjoy yourself.”

You wait until he has redirected his gaze before you rub his cock through the rough material of his jeans. Glancing up, you see his eyebrows raise and his eyes open wide as he realizes what you’ve got planned. He doesn’t stop you, however, as you undo his jeans and part the fly. You tease him again, this time through the thin fabric of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

You slip your hand under the waistband of his boxers and he lets out a moan when your hand finally touches the smooth skin of his cock. You let your fingers tease his shaft for a bit before you carefully pull his boxers down, freeing his erection.

Licking your lips, you run your hands over his cock, encouraging him to full arousal. Your fingertips trace the veins of his cock, pulling a groan from his lips at your teasing. It isn’t until he’s fully erect, and some precum has formed at the tip of his cock, that you begin to use your mouth on him. You start with just your tongue, retracing the paths that your fingers had taken before. He becomes more vocal as you wrap your mouth around the head of his penis, taking him deeper and deeper until you nearly gag. Backing off, you use your mouth and hands in concert, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of cumming.

“I’m close,” he warns you, his voice in a strained whisper. “So close.”

You wrap your mouth around his cock and use your oral talents to bring him over the edge. His cries echo over the water, but as you take his load in your mouth, you couldn’t care less if someone else hears the two of you.

Once he has finished cumming, you swallow and then use your tongue to clean his cock up. Once you’re done, you sit up and find him staring at you.

“You’re amazing,” he says, still sounding a bit winded. “Once I can breath again, I’m going to thank you really well.”

“Take your time,” you reply, laying back down next to him. “We’ve got all night.”


	11. Good Morning - NC-17 - warnings: graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris wakes you up for some fun  
> Warnings: graphic sex

You awake to the tickle of Chris’s beard on your shoulder. A content sigh leaves your lips as he moves your hair out of the way so he can kiss your neck, too.

“Morning, my love,” he says, his voice low and still laden with sleep.

“Mmm, morning,” you reply as you feel one of his hands glide down your back under the bedsheets.

His hand slides over your bum and he playfully grabs a handful of one cheek. Then you feel his finger tips at the juncture of your thighs.

Slowly, you slide your left leg to the edge of the bed, opening yourself up for him to play with you. And play he does.

His first touches to your pussy are almost ghost-like teases. Then he adds a little pressure and you can’t help but rock your hips as he caresses your most intimate anatomy.

You lunge forward against your pillow as he runs his thumb over your clit in a manner that is almost too much to handle but at the same time exactly what you need. Little noises escape your lips as he teases the entrance with his finger tips, preparing you for what he plans to do next.

Your hips widen further as he pushes one of his long fingers into you, stretching your walls. You rock your hips and bite down on your lower lip as he begins to move his finger. Soon, he slides a second finger into you and you grab onto a pillow case as he fucks you with his fingers.

With your orgasm within each, you cry out in frustration when Chris pulls his fingers from your pussy without any warning.

“Shush,” he says as he repositions himself next to you. “Up on all fours.”

You do as instructed and wiggle your bum in his direction, yelping when he gives you a playful swat. The yelp turns into a low moan when his fingers part your pussy again. However, it his mouth that you feel against your sensitive skin as he laps at your folds with his tongue; his full beard tickling your skin.

He has to hold you upright when your orgasm hits. Your body shakes and jerks as you cum and he continues to lap at your juicy folds until you’ve finished.

He doesn’t give you anytime to recover as he positions himself behind you and slides his hard cock into your pussy. He takes long, deliberate strokes that leave you feeling full to empty and back again.

This is his favorite position–you on all fours and him behind you–and it’s become yours as well. He has complete control and he uses it to his (and your) advantage. He tried to draw it out as long as he can, but he always reaches a point where he loses control and the need to cum takes control.

As that need takes over, you clutch the bedsheets with both hands. Your bum is still in the air, but your breasts are now resting against your pillow. His fingers are digging into your hips and he is sure to leave marks there.

He cums with a roar as he shoots his seed deep inside of you. His orgasm triggers yours and your body shakes as you cum.

Spent, he collapses at your side as your melt weakly into the mattress. The only sound in the room for a few minutes is that of your rapid breathing.

Finally, he chuckles and says, “I hadn’t planned on doing that. I was just going to kiss you good morning.”

Turning your head to look at him, you say, “That was the best good morning kiss we’ve ever had. We should do that every-”

A baby’s cry echoes through the baby monitor, cutting you off mid proposition. Chris smiles and leans over to kiss you on the lips.

“I’ll go get our little champ,” he says. “He’s probably hungry.”

Rolling over, you watch your dashing husband leave the bedroom naked as the day he was born. You whistle and he pauses in the doorway to wink at you before going into the next room to get your six month old son.

When he returns with the baby, a few minutes later, you can’t help but remind yourself how lucky you are.


	12. A Reward - NC-17 - warnings: oral sex (female receiving), semi-graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You find the "red belt of sex" in one of Chris's drawers  
> Warnings: oral sex (female receiving), semi-graphic sex  
> Note: the "red belt of sex" is a specific red belt that Chris used to wear all the time but then stopped wearing

You’d found it on complete accident when you’d been looking for a shirt to wear to bed. You’d opened the drawer that Chris had told you his t-shirts were in and had been digging through the pile, looking for the softest shirt, when your hand had come across an unexpected material.

Pulling it out, you smile as you recognize the iconic belt. As a Tumblr user, you are more than familiar with the “Red Belt of Sex” and you don’t recall any of the theories being that it got lost in one of his dresser drawers.

“What’s taking you so -” Chris calls from the bedroom.

“Trying to pick out a shirt,” you call back. You grab the first shirt your hand finds, a well worn Patriots t-shirt, and strip out of your clothes. You pull the shirt over your head and then you put the belt around your waist.

“It’s a bought -” Chris’s voice trails off as he sees the belt around your waist as you come out of the walk in closet. “Where’d you find my belt?”

“In the back of your shirt drawer,” you reply as you make your way to the bed. “You really didn’t know it was there?”

“No, I thought I’d lost it or it had gotten stolen,” Chris says as his fingers undo the belt. It falls slack and he pulls it from your body. “I think you should get an award for finding it.”

“I like rewards,” you say as he lifts the hem of the shirt up. You help him remove the shirt and then lean back against the pillows as he begins to pleasure your body.

He takes his time as he makes his way from your mouth down to your breasts, caressing your skin with his hands as well as licking, kissing and softly biting you with his mouth. He chuckles against your skin when you arch your back, forcing your breasts into his face. He gets the hint, however, and gives your breasts his undivided attention.

Your pussy is practically dripping when he finally gets there and you’re both too keyed up for him to tease you for very long. Your moans fill the bedroom as brings you to climax using his fingers and his mouth.

As you come down from your release, he pulls off his boxer briefs and palms his hard cock as he watches you from the edge of the bed. Then he sits down on the bed and motions for you to sit in his lap.

Your legs are still a bit jelly-like from your first orgasm as he helps you into his lap with your breasts pressed against his hard chest. He guides his erection into you slowly, allowing your body to adjust to his girth.

Once he is completely inside of you, you wrap your arms around his neck and begin to move. His hands move up and down your torso, caressing every inch of your exposed skin as you control the tempo of your love making.

In seemingly no time at all, his hands are on your ass and guiding your movements as you work the two of you closer and closer to orgasm. His hits first and he forces you to remain still as he shoots his cum deep inside of you. Thanks to your earlier orgasm, your second hits soon after his and you slump forward against his hard body when you’ve finished.


	13. First Course - NC-17 - warnings: graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris interrupts you as you are getting dinner ready for the two of you  
> Warnings: graphic sex

When Chris told you he had a treehouse, you had imagined that of a little kid’s in the backyard of their parents’ house. Therefore, you’d been completely speechless when Chris had taken you out to his wooded property where he had a two-story treehouse overlooking a pond.

The treehouse, he had explained to you, was his place to get away from everything else and get back to nature. Eventually, he planned to build a home for his family on the property, but until he had a wife and kids, the treehouse was all he needed.

You’d fallen in love with the rustic treehouse during that first visit; your favorite place being the window seat across from the bed in the loft. After that, Chris brought you out to the treehouse whenever the two of you had a couple days off with no plans; like this weekend.

You were in the kitchen making dinner when Chris came out of the small bathroom with a towel tied around his waist. You could feel his eyes on you as you opened the small fridge and leaned down to get a head of lettuce out to prepare a salad.

“Still didn’t put panties on, I see,” he said from behind you.

“Didn’t see the point,” you replied as you carried the lettuce to the counter. “You keep ripping them off of me. I’m going to start having to buy panties online soon because the women at Victoria’s Secret know me by size and style now.”

“Or you could just keep not wearing them,” Chris suggested.

You heard his towel drop to the floor and then felt his hard body pressed against your softer one. A whimper escaped your lips as his hands slipped under the fabric of your sundress and began to caress your velvety folds.

Your hips rocked against his hands and you protested when he moved his hands. He quickly knelt down behind you and slipped his face between your legs, however, and brought you to a powerful orgasm that had you clutching the edge of the counter top.

As you came down from your high, Chris turned you around and fisted his cock in his hand while you watched with heavy eyes. Leaning forward, he kiss you, slipping his tongue into your mouth for a passionate exchange.

Lifting you with ease, Chris slid his cock into your pussy, moaning against your neck over the way your body enveloped him. You wrapped one arm around his neck while you left the other on the countertop for leverage. His hands found your ass and he held onto it as he began to move in and out of you.

The mid evening light from the floor to ceiling windows splashed against your glistening skin as your bodies moved together. His mouth found your neck and he made you whimper as he applied pressure just where you liked it.

As the two of you grew closer to your releases, one of his hands slipped between your bodies to play with your clit. Your fingers dug into his shoulder as you panted with pleasure.

His orgasm, a minute or so later, triggered your own and you collapsed against him as he leaned back against you. He slid out of you a moment later, just as the oven timer went off, signalling that your chicken dinner was ready.


	14. Good Morning II - NC-17 - warnings: semi-graphic oral sex, female receiving only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You wake up before your alarm and Chris makes you get a good start to the morning  
> Warnings: semi-graphic oral sex, female receiving only

You mutter a curse as your still-sleepy eyes glance at the alarm clock on your bedside table. Your alarm isn’t due to go off for another ten minutes, but you’re wide awake.

“What’s wrong?” Chris asks, groggily from beside you.

You tell him and the idiot just grins. “What?” you demand.

“We’re both awake,” he states the obvious as he pushes the blankets off the two of you.

“We don’t have time for that,” you tell him.

“Maybe not all of it,” he agrees as he tugs on the cotton nightie you’d worn to bed. “But there’s enough time for me to insure you have a good morning.”

You blink at him as your brain processes what he is suggesting. When it finally clicks, you smile and pull the nightie over your head. “You have 8 minutes,” you tell him, after glancing at the clock.

“Challenge accepted,” he says.

You expect him to dive between your legs and start getting you off that way, but your dashing significant other leans in and kisses your surprised mouth.

He spends a chunk of his time above your waist, kissing you and or playing with your breasts and nipples. It’s, therefore, no surprise to either of you that your panties are already soaked by the time he removes them.

You cry out when his fingers caresses the heated skin of your pussy. He alternates between gentle and deliberately rough touches as he prepares to fuck you with his fingers.

Your fingers clutch the bed sheets as he slides a long digit into you. You’ve barely reacted to that when he takes a swipe at your clit with his tongue.

He soon as your body rocking and unintelligible sounds coming from your mouth as his fingers and his mouth work to bring you to climax. Fireworks explode behind your closed eyes as his fingers find your G-spot and you come undone completely.

The alarm goes off a second or two later as you are still panting from your climax. You feel Chris shift his weight on the bed to hit the snooze button to buy you a couple minutes to recover.

When you can finally open your eyes, Chris is sitting next to you, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Your eyes drift down to his tented boxer shorts, but he covers them with his hand.

“It’ll go down,” he assures you. “I just wanted you to have a good morning. We don’t have time for a great morning.”

As if to emphasize his statement, your alarm clock goes off again and you know you have to get up. You give Chris a kiss before you climb out of bed to take a shower.


	15. Handsy in the Morning - NC-17 - warnings: graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The morning after your wedding, Chris wakes you up ready to have some fun  
> Warnings: graphic sex

You wake up to one of Chris’s large hands massaging one of your breasts. You whimper, in a good way, when he pulls on your already hard nipple. You roll back into his body, using him as support but also giving him access to your other breast. He doesn’t need more of an invitation than that.

“You’re very handsy this morning, Mr. Evans,” you comment as his fingers play with your other breast.

“The better to get you ready for my big cock, Mrs. Evans,” he responds as he presses his body back against yours to insure you can feel his very hard dick against your bare skin.

“Mmm,” you purr as your sleepy brain recalls last night’s fun after the two of you had made it to the hotel following the wedding where you’d become Mrs. Evans.

“We have two hours until we have to leave,” your husband tells you as his hand slides down to your stomach. “But it’s a private plane to a private island so if we’re late it won’t be too bad.”

“Are you sure we have enough time?” you tease.

He doesn’t answer you verbally. Instead, he slides his hand down to the apex of your legs and finds your clit with his middle finger. A cry escapes your lips and your legs part of their own accord.

Chris then proceeds to get your body completely primed and ready for him. At first, he does it from the front to back position you guys started in, but eventually, you end up on your back with him between your legs. He alternates between using his mouth and his fingers on every inch of your skin.

When you cum, it is with a lot of incoherent noises from your mouth. Chris helps you ride through the waves of your climax until your body relaxes.

“I think you’re ready for me now,” he says once you’ve opened your eyes. An excited shiver runs down your spine as you watch him palm his cock.

“How do you want me?” you ask. The two of you have had sex a couple times since your honeymoon started and each time it’s been in a different position, if for no reason but to try something new.

Chris takes a moment to think then responds, “Face down, ass up.” He wiggles his eyebrows and then helps you get into the position, putting pillows under your breasts so your face isn’t smashed against the mattress.

Unable to see him, you aren’t sure when he’ll slide into you, so it comes somewhat as a surprise when he slides his dick into your pussy. He starts slow, but you don’t expect that to last, not with his cock being hard for so long.

Just as you suspected, he begins to speed up almost immediately. Soon, your fingers are clutching the bed sheets as he slams into you repeatedly, his balls slapping your clit with each thrust.

His fingers dig into your hips so tightly that you’re certain he’s going to leave bruises there. Guess it’s a good thing the two of you are going to a friend’s private island where the limited staff only comes at certain times of day and is paid extra not to be seen.

You can tell when Chris is about to cum and when he does, it is with a mighty roar as he fills your womb with his cum. He then helps you reach your climax with continued thrusts and a couple, well-placed fingers against your clit.

The two of you lay spent on the bed for several minutes until the alarm on his phone goes off, alerting you that you have an hour before you have to be at the small airfield for your flight.

“You should get up first,” you tell him, thinking he would shower the quickest.

“Damn woman,” he says. “I’m not the energizer bunny, I need time to recover.”

“That’s not what I meant!” you exclaim while giggling. You then clarify what you were thinking and he joins you in your laugher.

An hour and thirty minutes later, the two of you are sitting on a private plane on your way to the private island. He has been busy filming, but he had planned ahead to take a month off for the final wedding prep, the wedding and two weeks together for your honeymoon. Then, you’ll go with him to the next filming location. You’ve been there before, but it will be the first time you’ve been there as Mrs. Evans.


	16. Digital Get Down - R - warnings: graphic masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: With Chris in South Africa and you at home, you make use of technology  
> Warnings: graphic masturbation  
> Note: There is a sequel to this story (that can be read as an independent story) called "Home At Last" that is in my Chris Evans Drabbles: 2016-17 story

It all started innocently. You were in bed reading before going to sleep when you heard your phone ding, alerting you to a new text message. Grabbing your phone, you smiled when you saw it was a text from your boyfriend, Chris Evans, who was currently filming a movie in South Africa.

 _You up?_ His text read.

You replied quickly, confirming that you were and he responded a second later, _Skype?_

After sending a reply with way too many exclamation points, you left your bedroom to grab your laptop. Minutes later, you were back on your bed, leaning against the headboard with your laptop sitting on a breakfast tray that had legs.

“Chris!” you cried the moment you saw your boyfriend’s handsome face smiling back at you.

“Hey, babe,” he replied, tucking his longish hair behind his ears. “God I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” you told him.

Due to the time difference between where you lived and where he was in South Africa, it had been nearly impossible for the two of you to communicate other than by text or brief phone calls. It was late Saturday night for you which meant that it was early Sunday morning for him. You knew he’d had a late shoot that night, which meant that he was staying up really late to talk to you.

The two of you spent a few minutes catching up and he listened to you rant about something at work, but all conversation ceased to a halt when you leaned over to grab something from your bedside table.

“Holy shit! What are you wearing?” Chris asked.

It was only then that you remembered that you remembered you’d put on one of your sheer nighties to sleep in due to the hot temperature where you lived. You explained that to Chris and accidentally on purpose gave him another glance at what he’d been missing.

“I’ll take off my shirt if you take off yours,” he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You first,” you countered.

He stood up, his head and shoulders leaving the frame, and pulled his shirt up and over his head. You licked your lips as you took in his hard, chiseled chest. What you wouldn’t give to be with him right now.

“Your turn,” he said as he sat back down. He rubbed his hands together excitedly as a big smile stretched across his face.

You rolled your eyes as you moved the tray away and gave Chris a good look down the front of your nightie as you positioned the laptop on your bed. Unlike him, you put a little effort into it, making sure he could see your body as you swayed to imaginary music and slipped your nightie off.

“Damn, baby,” Chris groaned once you were back on the bed, the camera adjusted to give him a nice look at your breasts.

“You gonna play too?” you asked as you ran your hands over your breasts. Skype sex was not something you’d ever set out to do, but watching him watch you had awoken a hunger in you.

“Don’t tease, babe,” he warned darkly.

“I’m not teasing,” you replied. “Take off your pants.”

Chris studied you for a minute before he stood up. From the way the camera was moving, you could tell that he was carrying his laptop somewhere. A moment later, he set the laptop down and made sure the framing was correct before he began to remove his pants. Unlike his shirt, he put a little more effort into it and went the extra mile by removing his boxers, too. Then he gave you a good look at his cock before he positioned himself of what you suspected was the bed of the apartment he was renting.

“Your turn,” he said, grinning at you through the camera.

Your body was humming with excitement as you repositioned your laptop so you could slide your panties off without getting out of bed, in the process giving Chris a really good look between your legs.

“Fuck, babe,” he groaned. “I wish I was there with you right now.”

“What would you do if you were here?” you asked him. “Tell me and I’ll do it to myself, assuming it’s possible.”

“Can I watch?” he asked. He had appeared sleepy at the beginning of your Skype session, but now he was wide awake.

“Only if I can watch you,” you told him.

He nodded aggressively and then repositioned his laptop so you could see his hand wrapped around his already stiff dick.

And so it began. The two of you took turns directing each other’s masturbation. Nothing was off limits to the two of you and he soon had you fucking yourself with your favorite toy as he watched, encouraging you as he fisted his cock. At some point, the directions stopped and the two of you just did what felt right for yourselves.

When you heard the familiar sounds that he made before cumming, you locked your eyes onto your laptop screen and watched as he tugged himself to an orgasm. The spurts landed on his smooth chest and making you wish, once again, that you were there so you could help clean him up.

With his climaxed reached, Chris began vocal again, telling you all the naughty things he planned to do to you when he got home in a month’s time. Between his dirty talk and the vibration feature of your toy, it was soon too much for you and you cried out as your body contracted. You could barely hear Chris as he mumbled in awe about how beautiful you looked as you came.

By the time you’d come down from your high, exhaustion had taken control of both of you. Though neither of you actually wanted to say goodbye, but you both had to. Then you shutdown your laptop and set it on the floor before you collapsed against your pillows. You didn’t bother putting your nightie back on, not that you remembered where you’d tossed it, instead you snuggled up against Chris’s pillow and breathed in the manly scent that lingered there as you drifted off to sleep.


	17. After the Event  - NC-17 - warnings: borderline graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Things get hot and heavy for you and Chris after you get home from an event  
> Warnings: borderline graphic sex

Chris hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself all evening, but because the two of you were at a formal event with at least three hundred other people, the placement of his hands had been respectable. That didn’t mean, of course, that everything that came out of his mouth was respectable. In fact, most of the things he whispered in your ear were extremely lewd.

By the time the two of you got into the town car he’d hired to get you to and from the event, you were more than ready for him to make good on the promises that he’d whispered in your ear earlier. However, Chris practically ignored you on the way home, choosing instead to check on his fantasty football team. He didn’t even appear to notice you wiggling around in your seat as you removed your panties.

Or so you thought.

The second the two of you made it into the hotel room, he pressed you against the door and his blue eyes darkened as he reached into the suit jacket he’d given you when you’d gotten cold. He kept his eyes locked to yours as he pulled out the panties you’d taken off, he brought them up to his nose and breathed in the scent of your arousal.

You squirmed under his electric gaze and felt the desire pooling in your sex. The man could turn you on wearing sweats and a patriots shirt so it was no surprise that when he put on a tux, your body responded in an aroused manner. Add in the teasing he’d put you through this evening and you were a quivering mess of the verge of an orgasm.

No words were exchanged as Chris led you away from the door and into the main part of the hotel suite. He tucked your panties into the pocket of his dress pants before he undid his cuff links and began to roll up the sleeves of his crisp, white, dress shirt.

Unsure of what to do, you took off the suit jacket and placed it over the back of the chair nearest to you. You felt your nipples harden under the silky material of your dress as Chris took in the formal dress you’d worn to the event. His initial reaction and his behavior during the event told you that he was a big fan of the form fitting dress that hugged your body in the best way, highlighting your best features.

Chris made his way to you and ran his hand down the side of your neck to your shoulder. His caress became more purposeful as he lowered a strap of your dress. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against your bare skin and left a trail of kisses from your shoulder down to your cleavage. He repeated this process on your other shoulder before he moved behind you and unzipped the dress.

With the straps already off your shoulders, the dress fell to the floor and pooled around your feet. Since you hadn’t worn a bra with the dress and you’d already taken your panties off, you were completely naked while Chris was still fully dressed.

A shivered raced up your spine as Chris placed his hand on the nape of your neck then drew his hand down the soft skin of your back. Leaning forward, you placed your hands on either side of the back of the chair where the jacket for his suit was.

Using one of his shiny dress shoes, Chris nudged your feet apart as his hand came to rest on the small of your back. You moaned as his other hand went around to the front of your body and brushed against your clit.

Chris lowered himself to his knees and began to caress the heated folds of your sex. Because you were more than ready for him, he was deliberate with his touches and you were soon clutching the suit with your fingers as you rocked your body against Chris’s fingers. You nearly came when you felt his mouth against your pussy, his tongue slithering between your folds.

You cried out as you came, your body shaking as Chris supported your weight while he continued to lap at your folds as you orgasmed. It was only one you’d stopped shaking that Chris got up and pressed his chest against your back as he kissed your neck, letting you feel his hard cock through his dress pants.

When you made to turn around and help it out, Chris stopped you. He leaned back and you heard and felt him undoing the fastenings of his pants followed by the unmistakeable sound of pants dropping to the floor. There was a little bit of wiggling behind you (you’d realize later that he had stepped out of his boxers and pants) before you felt Chris align his dick at the entrance of your pussy. You both moaned as he slid into you, pushing all the way in.

As he began to move in and out of you, you held onto the back of the chair, putting more weight on your arms as you rose up to your tiptoes so he could have a better angle as he pounded you from behind. You both became more vocal as your climaxes grew nearer.

The material of his suit jacket stimulated your nipples as you rubbed against it as your body shook. That sensation combined with the fact that Chris had slipped a hand between your legs soon had you crying out in ecstasy with Chris bellowing in pure bliss seconds later.

It was several minutes before Chris pulled out of you and lowered himself to the ground, pulling you down with him. It was a minute or so before you realized that he was sitting on the pants of his suit. The one he had borrowed for the event…

“I guess I own a new suit,” he said, amusement in his voice. “And you a new dress.”


	18. Sweet Revenge - NC-17 - warnings: language, graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris slowly undresses you before making love to you  
> Warnings: language, graphic sex

His fingers expertly undo the buttons of the plaid shirt you’re wearing. Your heart beats a little faster as more and more of your body is revealed to his lust-filled eyes.

The two of you had spent the day at a pumpkin patch with his family and had joined them for a spaghetti feed at his mom’s house before coming back to your apartment.

The wine in your system, from dinner, had made you extra flirty in the car on the way home and Chris was getting his sweet revenge now by undressing you as slow as could be.

He had started with your boots and socks. Then had helped you out of your favorite baggy sweater and your jeans. Then he had left the bedroom, leaving you standing there in your plaid shirt and your underwear.

You’d stood there for nearly ten minutes before he’d returned to the room, claiming he had to make a phone call. Then he’d begun to unbutton your shirt.

Now, after what seems like an eternity, he reaches the last button of your shirt and the two sides fall apart, letting him see your matching black, see through bra and panties. You see him swallow hard as he realizes you’ve been wearing his favorite lingerie set all day.

“Fuck,” he groans as his eyes feast upon you. He makes to touch you, but pulls his hand back before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It’s as if he’s trying to remind himself that he is trying to enact revenge on you for giving him an erection during the drive home by simply running your hand up and down his leg as he had driven.

When he opens his eyes, a moment later, you feel an excited shiver race down your spine.

He reaches his hands out and he slowly helps you remove the plaid shirt one arm at a time until the soft yet heavy material falls to the floor.

Stepping back, he appraises you. You can feel the heat of his gaze as he takes in your every curve and you can feel the evidence of your arousal on the crotch of your panties.

As if wanting to draw this game of his out for as long as possible, he begins to undress himself. Taking off the outfit that was ironically similar to your own considering the two of you had gotten dressed at two different places. He takes his time; even going as far as folding his clothes and taking each and every piece separately over to the bench at the end of your bed.

You are practically squirming when he finally returns to you to finish helping you out of your clothes. He undoes your bra first and reveals your right breast first. He takes a moment to caress the soft flesh and tweak your nipple before he removes your bra completely and repeats his actions on your left breast.

By the time he makes his way south, you can smell your own arousal. That, added to the scent of him and his arousal, has you on the cusp of an orgasm.

As if he knows this, Chris simply circles his thumb over your panty covered clit and instinctively acts as your support as your body trembles from an orgasm.

You’re brain is still a bit foggy when you find yourself being carried to the bed. Chris lays you down and then pulls your panties down your legs.

After dropping the panties to the floor, he nestles himself between your legs and more than makes up for the sweet torture he’d subjected you. He talented tongue and his skilled fingers soon bring you to another orgasm that has you both cursing and crying his name in ecstasy.

Ever the gentleman, he waits until your breathing has returned to almost normal before he rolls a condom over the head of his hard cock and down the shaft. He pulls you into his lap and palms your breasts as you begin to ride him, sliding up and down on his dick.

Soon, though, he pushes you backwards onto the bed and takes control. His hips rock forward and back as he drives in and out of you with such force that you are soon dangling over the edge of the bed.

He rescues you before you can fall and repositions you again, this time with him behind you. It is in this position that you both climax, him first and you a second later. The sounds of skin slapping skin is quickly overcome by that of your cries and his moans.

Completely spent, the two of you collapse against your now crumpled bedsheets as the sound of heavy breathing fills the otherwise silent room.


	19. Confessions of a Fangirl - NC-17 - warnings: graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Chris's get you to confess what character you have a crush on, he tries, hilariously, to make your fantasy come true  
> Warnings: graphic sex  
> Part of: Promptober

You were in the kitchen washing the dishes from the dinner party you and Chris had hosted that evening when he came into the room. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your neck before thanking you for all your hard work.

After letting go of you, he grabbed a dish towel and began to dry the dishes. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you slipped out of the room when we started talking about crushes we have on characters.“

“I had to check on dessert,” you replied before tossing him a smirk. “Besides, you know I get jealous when you talk about Mona.”

Chris dropped his head and groaned, “I never should have admitted publicly that the scene was ad libbed.” He shook his head slowly. “That’s the whole reason that topic even came up tonight, by the way. My friends are the worst.”

Rolling your eyes, you handed him a dish to dry. Both of you knew that he was being over dramatic about his friends, especially since his core group of friends–the ones that had been over this evening with their spouses–were the friends he’d grown up with. None of them cared that he was a famous celebrity and they helped him stay grounded; even if that meant busting his chops every now and again.

The two of you talked about the dinner party and you thought he had forgotten all about the question until he cornered you in the bedroom after you’d gotten ready for bed.

“You’ve successfully avoided the character crush question twice now,” he said, planting his hands on either side of your hips as he pressed you against the back of the small sofa in the lounge area of the bedroom you shared. “I assume it is because you didn’t want to admit that you have a crush on one of my characters -”

“It’s quite the opposite, actually,” you said, cutting him off. “Why crush on made up characters, when I have the real deal right in front of me?” You batted your eyelashes at him and put your hand on his bare chest. “Did it occur to you that I might have avoided the question so your friends wouldn’t tease you?”

Chris’s eyebrows furrowed at the thought and he asked, “Well who is it then?”

Instead of responding, you pulled the plaid throw blanket from the couch and wrapped it around his waist like a kilt. You saw the look of recognition flash in his eyes and knew that he knew exactly who you were talking about: James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser from the book series and TV show Outlander.

“I should have known,” he muttered, shaking his head. “I can always tell when you’re reading a sex scene that catches your imagination.”

“Oh?” you asked, suddenly feeling the hard planes of his body pressed against yours.

“Yeah, you always wiggle when you’re reading in bed,” he said with a smile. “But when you read a sex scene, especially during that time of the month, your movements are centered more in your hips and it’s almost erotic to watch.” Leaning in, he nipped at your earlobe before adding, “Kind of like last night.”

Picking you up, suddenly, Chris carried you to the bed and the two of you made love that was anything but slow.

The next morning, you were deliciously sore as you got ready for work and then left the house. You gave no thought to the questions from the night before as you went about your day. In fact, the only strange thing that happened was that, when you got home, you noticed that your iPad wasn’t on your bedside table, where you’d left it. It didn’t worry you, however, because Chris was notorious for leaving his cell phone or his own iPad somewhere in the house and needing to use yours to find the missing device.

It wasn’t until you’d come out of the bathroom, before bed, that things got interesting. Hearing Chris moving about the bedroom, you’d exited the bathroom dressed in a silky, dark blue nightgown. You’d started to say something, but froze at the sight of Chris standing at the foot of the bed with one barefoot planted on the bench seat clad in only the plaid throw blanket, which he’d tied around his waist.

“‘ello, Sassenach,” Chris greeted you in a horrible Scottish accent. “It is I, James Fraser.”

Covering your mouth, you laughed behind your hand as he continued.

“Would ye like to see what is under me kilt?” he asked, his eyes playful.

“I have a pretty good idea what isn’t under there,” you told him.

“Ah, well, come along then, Sassenach,” Chris said, gesturing to the bed. “Let me impress you with my excellent licking skills. I’ve heard that woman working out on new-fangled workout equipment -” Chris pulled a ‘I don’t know what the fuck I’m talking about’ face as he slipped in and out of character. “-will call their friends and talk for a good long while with their girlfriends about the way I lick nipples.”

You blushed as you realized that Chris had overheard the conversation that you and your best friend had had following a recent episode of Outlander. Yes, you had been impressed with the way Jamie’s character had licked the breast of his lover, but then Chris had whisked you off to your own bed and had demonstrated his own licking skill. Clearly, he hadn’t heard that part of the conversation between yourself and your friend.

“Shall I demonstrate for you?” Chris asked, his Scottish accent slipping into one that sounded more British. He closed the gap between you and tugged aside the material covering one of your breasts. Lowering his head, he gave your nipple a long, slow lick with the length of his tongue, continuing the motion nearly to your collarbone.

Arousal flooded through your body and you had to grab onto Chris’s shoulders to stay upright as he demonstrated his skill on your other breast.

“You agree, no?” he asked, slipping in a French accent. “I is very good licker, yes?”

You rolled your eyes as he changed the accent again and you could tell, by the look in his eyes, that he was doing it on purpose. Stepping back, you locked eyes with him as you lowered the straps of your nightgown down your arms and let the fabric fall to the floor, leaving you completely naked.

“Your turn,” you told him, your voice just above a whisper.

With a twist of his wrist, the homemade kilt fell to the floor, revealing the hard body of your handsome boyfriend. You let your eyes move down his body and to the already hard cock between his legs.

While you did, in fact, have a crush on the character Jamie Fraser, it wasn’t him who you wanted to sleep with. No, the only man you wanted to do that with was your boyfriend, the real man standing before you.

Taking Chris’s hand, you pulled him to the bed and led him onto the soft comforter. “I want you, Chris,” you told him. “Only you.”

“Are you telling me that I read all the sex scenes in the first book for nothing?” he scoffed.

“I’m afraid so,” you replied with a laugh. “Unless you learned a new trick or something…”

“I’ll show you a new trick,” Chris muttered before pulling your body against his.

He took his time, lavishing every inch of your body with attention as your arousal built. It seemed like forever before he slid a finger into your sex.

“Ah, yes, time to sample some honey from your honeypot,” he whispered in your ear before he lowered himself between your legs and brought his mouth to your sex. Your hands found his hair and you clutched onto his locks as he brought you to climax with his ministrations.

“Chris, please,” you whimpered, tugging on his shoulder. “I need you.”

Understanding, Chris repositioned himself so he was hovering over you with his cock aligned with the entrance of your sex. Your combined moans filled the room as he slid into you, filling you completely.

Your body rocked in time with Chris as he thrust in and out of you. You’d long ago lost count of the number of times you’d slept with him, but he’d always been a very active lover, wanting to make sure each time was the best for you that it could be. Even since that first time together, he’d had a sense about what you needed when you needed it and tonight proved to be no different.

At some point, he flipped the two of you so you were on your knees with him slamming into you from behind. You clutched the pillow cases as you grew closer and closer to your second orgasm of the evening.

Just as you were getting ready to reach between your legs to get yourself there, Chris leaned forward and grabbed the heavy duty headboard. The new angle let him get deeper and allowed his cock to hit the exact spot you needed to be stimulated. He came almost immediately and you followed right after.

Too exhausted to do more than flop onto the bed, Chris wrapped his arms around you and held you tight. His breathing deepened and soon he was asleep. The last thought you had as you drifted off to sleep was who needed a fictional hero when you had a man like Chris at your side.


	20. A Helping Hand - NC-17 - warnings: fingering, oral sex, female receiving only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris helps you relax after an injury to one of your arms  
> Warnings: fingering, oral sex, female receiving only  
> Part of: Promptober

Resting in a recliner in the living room, you opened your eyes after feeling yourself being watched. A smiles spread across your face as your eyes met the concerned, blue eyes of your boyfriend, Chris Evans.

“You left the bed,” he stated.

He was naked save for a pair of boxers that he hadn’t been wearing when the two of you had retired a couple hours earlier. As per usual, he’d been asleep the second his head had hit his pillow. You, on the other hand, hadn’t been able to get comfortable enough to sleep, thanks to a recent injury to your rotator cuff. After an hour, you’d given up and gone to the living room, hoping that you’d be more comfortable in the recliner. It had only sort of worked.

Chris nodded his head as you explained everything to him and you were shocked to see a grin spread across his face, after you had finished.

“What?” You demanded, feeling disgruntled at the fact that he was seemingly enjoying your pain and inability to sleep.

“The problem is so obvious, I’m surprised it hasn’t dawned on you,” he said, mischief flashing in his eyes. You stared back at him still confused. He threw back his head and laughed, before sobering and letting you in on his secret. “You’ve hurt your masturbating arm.”

Your eyes opened wide at his statement and your face heated up as your realized what this meant.

“That’s right,” he said, smirking. “I know that sometimes you play with yourself when you can’t sleep and you think I’m already asleep.” He tilted his head to the side. “But you aren’t as quiet about it as you think you’re being.”

“Obviously not,” you retorted.

Though you didn’t think it was possible, the smile on Chris’s face grew wider. “Hey now,” he said, defensively. “I’m not telling you this to make you angry. I’m telling you that I can help.” He placed his hands on the blanket you had over your legs. “That is, assuming you want help going to sleep?”

Conflicted, you stared back at him. Your brain repeated “no” over and over again while other parts of you shouted “yes” a thousand plus times. In the end, it was your uninjured arm that made the decision, as you moved the blanket away, revealing your bare legs to Chris.

“Not here,” he told you, shaking his head. “We’ll get you comfortable first.”

He helped you out of the chair and led you back to the bedroom. Once you were on the bed, he brought pillows and blankets from other rooms in the house so you were propped up in a recliner position.

Once you were comfortable, he told you to close your eyes and relax while he moved down your body. With expert skill, he remove your panties without jostling you too much. Then he began to touch you; lightly at first, but exactly the way you would start the process yourself.

Of their own accord, your legs opened wider as his touches became more purposeful. The stroke of his long fingers through your swollen lips made you moan and couldn’t help but buck your hips forward when he pressed his thumb against your clit.

“Careful, now,” he whispered to you. He pressed his body against yours as his fingers continued to work your intimate parts. “That’s it,” he encouraged as your hips began to gently rock against his hand.

“I need more,” you muttered hoarsely a minute or so later.

“How much more?” he asked. Opening your eyes, you saw his eyes were dark with lust. “How much more?” he repeated.

You could feel his hardness pressed against your outer thigh and, as much as you loved it when he fucked you, you weren’t sure you had the energy for that tonight.

“Your mouth,” you finally told him. While it wasn’t fucking, you knew it was something he enjoyed doing immensely and you figured you’d return the favor another day.

“My favorite,” he whispered into your ear. He pressed a kiss to the side of your neck before he crawled down to between your legs. In no time at all, his mouth and that wicked, wicked tongue of his joined his oh so talented fingers.

An enthusiastic lover, he lapped at your juicy folds and soon had you struggling to keep your injured shoulder still while your other held onto the wrought iron bars that adorned the headboard of the bed. Unable, and unwilling, to remain silent, your cries filled the room as he brought you closer and closer to your release with two fingers gliding in and out of your sex while his tongue teased your clit.

All of the built up tension in your body seemed to fade away as you climaxed hard; your body convulsing as Chris’s mouth and fingers took you over the edge. You were keenly aware of him as you faded into the fog that had clouded your mind following your orgasm, but it wasn’t until you felt him cleaning you up with a warm cloth that you registered him fully.

With a lopsided, sleepy grin you met his eyes and blushed slightly when, upon glancing down at his swollen mouth, you saw that his beard glistened with your juices.

“Sleep now,” he told you as he pulled your sleep shirt down, back into place. He pulled the blankets up next and made sure you were comfortable before he left the room.

Closing your eyes, you found it extremely easy, now, to fall asleep and you only just registered when he returned to the bed a bit later.


	21. Under a White Dress - NC-17 - warnings: graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After your wedding reception, you and Chris retire your hotel room to your friends have left some surprises  
> Warnings: graphic sex  
> Part of: Promptober  
> Note: This is a sequel, though can be read independently, of a drabble called "In A White Dress" that's in my Chris Evans Drabbles: 2016-17 story

Exhaustion rests in your bones as you and Chris take the elevator up to the honeymoon suite where you are staying the night. You lean into his body as you remember the shower of bubbles the two of you had run through on your exit, just moments ago, from the ballroom where the reception for your wedding had been held.

Tomorrow the two of you will leave for an extended honeymoon, but tonight…

There is a ding as the elevator reaches your floor and you stay snuggled at Chris’s side as the doors open. The two of you walk down the hall to your room and neither of you can stifle the laughter that bubbles as a result of seeing a sock on the door handle of the room along with a sign that is taped to the door that reads:

_Sorry about the noise. We’re newlyweds._

Shaking his head at the antics of his groomsmen, Chris slides the keycard into the lock and opens the door, making it stay open by kicking the door stopper down. Turning towards you, he picks you up and carries you, like the old fashioned romantic he is, bridal style into the room.

Setting your feet on the ground a moment later, Chris kisses you softly on the lips before he turns and closes the door.

While he does that, you venture into the room and let out a loud laugh when you see that his groomsmen, and your bridesmaids you suspect, had gotten access to the hotel room as well. You’re still giggling when Chris comes to your side.

You hear him groan as his eyes, too, spot the blown up condoms littered about the room while their red, empty wrappers lay sprinkled on the bed like rose petals surrounding an overflowing basket.

“I told the idiots to decorate,” Chris mumbles. “I told them to make it romantic.” He picks up a bouquet of “flowers” in which the flowers are actually unopened condoms. “And I asked your best friend to help…” He shakes his head. “So much for her controlling my brother…”

Picking up the skirt of your dress so it’s easier to walk, you make your way to the bed and sit down to start digging through the basket. You find the contents equally romantic, funny and crass. The romantic being flavored condoms, edible body paint and honey dust. The funny being an assortment of books on sex for dummies; penis, vagina and booby shaped candies; a couple of boxes of ovulation test strips and, obviously for the follow up to those, home pregnancy tests. The crass, however, comes in the form of a couple porn DVD’s, some interesting toys and a bottle of lube that someone had put a sticker of Chris as Captain America on.

“I hate them all,” Chris mutters, looking over your shoulder. “I didn’t do any of this -”

“I’d be careful what you say there, hubby dear,” you tease with a smile. “You might not have done anything to them on their wedding days, but we both know you love a good prank.”

He sighs and walks into the bathroom, flipping on the lights. Hearing him let out a boisterous laugh, you get up and follow him in.

 _trEAT her good, Captain!_ is written on the mirror and there is an ice bucket sitting on the counter that has a bottle of champagne in it as well as a spray can of whip cream. There is also a chilled platter of chocolate covered strawberries.

Handing Chris the two champagne glasses from the counter, you leave the bathroom. Taking a pen from the desk, you pop the condom balloons and then clear the bed of the empty wrappers and the goodie basket.

By the time you finish, Chris is leaning in the doorway with the champagne glasses in his hands. He carries one to you and then taps his glass against yours in a silent toast. You both take a sip and then you take both glasses and set them aside.

Feeling his eyes on you, you slip off your shoes and then lift up the skirt of your dress, making sure the bulk of it is behind you as you climb up onto the bed. You then position yourself in such a way that the crotch of your white satin panties are in Chris’s view.

“Do you want me to help you out of your dress?” Chris asks you.

“Eventually,” you reply with a sexy smile. “But first.” You beckon him with your pointer finger.

Making his way to you, he loosens his tie and then toes off his dress shoes before he steps between your legs. His hands find the back of your neck and his fingers caress your cheeks as he lifts your face towards his. His lips find yours and you wrap your arms around his waist as the two of you kiss.

When it comes to sex for you and Chris, the two of you have done just about everything under the sun, at least once. The only thing that is new for you two tonight is the fact that you’re now Mrs. Evans, his wife. If it weren’t for the fact that you want to fuck him with your wedding dress on, you’d suggest taking a catnap before “consummating” the marriage, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep in the dress.

Chris’s hands on your bare thighs brings you back to the moment and purr against his lips as his hands climb up to the apex of your thighs. You part your legs farther and pull your lips from his as his thumb touches your clit through the satin fabric. His hands climb farther up your dress and he takes a hold of the waistband of your panties and pulls them down onto the floor.

Licking his lips, he meets your eyes and says, “Are you sure you wanna keep the dress on?” He playfully tugs on the skirt of your dress.

“Yes,” you reply, nodding your head.

“Just thought I’d double check,” he replies before helping you reposition on the bed so he can have access to your pussy.

On his way down to the juncture of your legs, he kisses the cleavage that shows at the top of your dress, thanks to a pushup bra. He glides his tongue across your breasts and you swear you hear him whisper an apology to them and promising to spend ample time with them later.

Eyes on him, you watch as he lifts the skirt of your dress and then disappears out of sight. Your body shudders slightly as you feel his hot breath against your sensitive folds and you rest your head back against the pillows, losing yourself in the way he touches you. The inability to see what he is up to just adds to the pleasure you experience when he is between your legs; especially when his tongue slides between your folds.

He comes up for air, briefly, licking his lips as he locks eyes with you, his face a little red and his beard glistening with your juices. He runs a hand through his hair and grins at you seductively before he disappears again.

This time, he doesn’t come up again until you are panting and moaning in a post-orgasmic high. You paw at your aching breasts, wanting to free them but at the same times knowing there is just one more event in store for your dress.

“Should I leave my suit on?” Chris asks as he undoes the fastenings of his pants.

You nod your head eagerly. That decision means the two of you have to reposition again and you quickly find yourself bent over the bed with Chris standing behind you, his hard cock teasing your velvety folds before he slides into you.

Fingers clutching at the blankets, you move with Chris as he slides in and out of you. He starts slowly, but speeds up as the passion between the two of you builds up. His hands grip your hips through the material of your dress and you don’t care at all when there is a slight tearing sound as he pounds in and out of you.

His body jerks behind you as he cries out in ecstasy as he shoots his seed deep inside of you. Your own climax is triggered by his and you rest your head against the bed as he slides out of you.

Once you’ve both recovered, he helps you from the bed and begins the process of helping you out of the white dress before undressing himself. Fatigue grips at both of your bodies as you climb under the covers of the bed for a nap.

Once you are settled under the blankets, you tell Chris, “I’ve been in love with you my whole life, too.”

He chuckles and accuses you of stealing his words.

“What’s yours is mine,” you tell him sleepily. “Remember?”

Wrapping an arm around your waist, he pulls you close and you both drift off to sleep.


	22. The Long Day - NC-17 - warnings: semi graphic blow job, pleasuring him only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After two long weeks of single parenting, you're ready to go to bed but there is still stuff that has to be done. Then you come downstairs and find Chris home and tackling some of the stuff you needed to do.  
> Warnings: semi graphic blow job, pleasuring him only

It had been a _long_ day; the baby was teething and the toddler was resisting your potty training attempts. You wanted nothing more than to crawl into your bed and go to sleep, but you needed to clean up the kitchen and do one more load of laundry.

After starting a load of kids laundry, you made your way downstairs, but froze when you heard water running in the kitchen. Before you had a chance to panic, you heard Chris’s voice singing.

Joy flooded your heart and you all but ran into the kitchen. Your husband, who had been gone for the last two weeks, stood at the sink washing the last of the pots and pans that you had ignored after dinner. The rest of the kitchen was spotless and you felt tears prick in your eyes.

Closing the distance between the two of you, you wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on his strong back. You heard him chuckle, but he continued to sing what you now recognized as a dish washing song from one of the toddler’s favorite TV shows.

When he finished with the last pot, he set it on the dish drain and dried off his hands. You let go of him so he could turn around and then you smiled as he tugged you back against him, face to face this time.

“Hey,” he whispered as his eyes met yours.

“I’m so happy you’re home,” you replied, beaming at him. A part of you was upset that he hadn’t gotten to say hi to the kids, but you both knew that it only would have added to the nighttime struggle. Instead, he would get to be part of the wake up routine and would be greeted by well-rested babies.

Wanting to express how happy you were that he was home and how grateful you were for him cleaning the kitchen for you, you pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then knelt down in front of him. His eyebrows rose as you undid his belt and the fastenings of his jeans.

His cock was already in the process of hardening when you freed it from the confines of his jeans and boxers. You spit in your hand and then stroked him to full arousal.

You felt, as well as heard, his groan of pleasure as you wrapped your mouth around the head of his dick. His leaned against the counter behind him, using it as extra support.

A string of mumbled cuss words tumbled from his mouth as you worked his cock with your mouth. One of his hands cupped the back of your head, guiding your movements while the other clutched the edge of the counter.

“Oh god,” he groaned seconds before he exploded in your mouth, his salty sweet seed coming out in spurts.

You licked him clean and then stood up, wiping your lip with the edge of your thumb and then licking it clean.

“I love you,” he said, shaking his head. “Even if you’re trying to kill me.”

“At least you’d die happy,” you replied with a laugh.

Chris tugged his boxers and jeans up, not bothering to redo the fastenings, before he led you to the stairs, shutting the kitchen light off as he passed. Reaching the stairs, he let you go first and then he playfully swatted your bum to get you to go faster.

Reaching the top of the stairs, you led him to the master bedroom the two of you shared. You wasted no time stripping out of your clothes and neither did Chris. You were both naked when you climbed onto the bed and your body was already humming with desire as it met his for the first time in a couple weeks.


	23. Lazy Day - NC-17 - warnings: toy play, voyeurism, non-graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris comes home between Broadway performances and finds you playing with yourself and joines in  
> Warnings: toy play, voyeurism, non-graphic sex

It had been a long week and because of that you chose to do nothing but relax over the weekend as a result. You took care of the few chores you had to do first thing Saturday morning and then stretched out on the couch in your living room to watch movies.

After a particularly arousing sex scene in a movie, you went into your room and pulled your favorite toy from the drawer of your nightstand. Normally, you’d go find your boyfriend and play, but he was busy with his broadway show.

Settling back onto the couch, you made yourself comfortable and began to use your toy, teasing yourself with the vibrations. It wasn’t long before your legs fell open and you began to rock yourself against the silicon toy.

You got so lost in the pleasure that you were giving yourself that you didn’t hear your boyfriend enter your apartment or call out his greeting. He froze in the entrance to your living room and watched as you slide the toy in and out of your sex.

It wasn’t until after you’d come that you opened your eyes and found him at your side, startling you. Before you had a chance to react, he pressed you back against the couch and slipped his face between your legs.

You were so aroused from your playtime that it didn’t take much for him to make you come again, arching yourself off the couch as you did.

As you recovered, he undressed then positioned himself over you. His mouth found yours as he slid himself into you and you moaned against his mouth. The two of you moved together as he pounded into you and you met him thrust for your thrust.

Your third climax hit a few minutes later followed by Chris coming inside of you, still buried deep. He rested his weight partially on you and partially off as you both recovered.

“I didn’t expect you until after the second show,” you admitted.

“Obviously,” he said with a smirk. “I had intended on just making sure you were ok…”

“Well, I’m more than ok now,” you assured him.

He laughed and the two of you cleaned up. Then he kissed you goodbye and headed back to the theater while you started the next movie.


	24. Home is Wherever You Are - R - warnings: semi-graphic blow job, pleasuring him only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The morning after Chris comes home from being on Broadway, you wake him up with a blow job and he proposes  
> Warnings: semi-graphic blow job, pleasuring him only

You were far from ready to face the day when your alarm went off, so you hit the snooze button and tried to roll over, forgetting, in your sleepy state, that you weren’t alone. Finding yourself face to face with your boyfriend’s chest, memories from the night before flooded back; Chris getting home to the Boston-suburb house you shared, watching him shave off that pesky mustache and then rounds and rounds of ‘welcome home’ and ‘thank god the stache is gone’ sex. Hence the reason you were so tired.

And horny, you realized as you took in the magnificent male form next to you in bed. You had visited him in New York, of course, but there was nothing like having him back at home with you. Especially when there were no wall-sharing neighbors to worry about.

Deciding to take the day off, you blindly grabbed your phone, cancelled the snooze alarm and shot a quick text to your boss, being honest about Chris getting home last night and wanting to spend the day with him. Your friend before she’d become your boss, she called you a bitch in her reply (obviously because you were getting lucky and she wasn’t) and told you to have a good day.

Work handled, you faced Chris again and found that he had rolled into his back while you’d been sorting out the details of your day, which worked even better for what you had in mind for him.

As the two of you had fallen asleep naked, the night before, there were no clothes in sight when you pulled back the blankets that were covering him. Your eyes traveled down his body to the start of his morning wood that twitched excitedly under your heated gaze.

Feeling him begin to stir, you pulled yourself into a kneeling position on the bed and then swung your leg over his waist so you were straddling him. His eyes cracked open and met yours, as you leaned forward.

“Whatcha doin?” he asked groggily.

“Making you never want to leave home again,” you replied with a wicked smile. Then you bent your head down and began to lick, kiss, nibble and suck your way down his torso.

When you finally climbed off of him, a while later, his manhood was fully erect and eagerly awaiting your attention. Repeating the steps you did before, you brought Chris to an orgasm with just your mouth as he slurred together encouragements and profanity in a lust-drunk manner.

“That’s it, I’m retiring,” he declared in a strangled voice as he recovered.

You laughed as you stretched out on your side along his body. He wrapped an arm around you and caressed your back with his fingers.

“Or maybe I’ll just marry you and take you with me all the time,” he said, after awhile.

“Marry me?” you asked, pulling yourself up on an elbow to look at him better.

“Yes! Of course I will marry you,” he replied with a grin. “But you know, usually it’s the guy that asks the girl…”

Realizing, belatedly, that he’d set you up, you slapped his chest, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough for him to stop laughing for a second. You tried to roll away from him, but he clamped his hand onto your bum and held you in place.

“I’m serious about wanting to marry you,” he said, his eyes meeting yours. “Home to me is wherever you are and wherever you are is where I want to be. My heart is yours and yours alone and I know yours is mine and I cherish every day I get to spend with you. Will you marry me?”

Too stunned to do anything but nod your head, as tears streamed down your face, you did just that. The two of you had talked about marriage and babies, of course, but you’d gotten the impression he was waiting for after the Marvel stuff was all done.

You felt him pull away, for a second, and then he was back and lifting your hand up. At the touch of cold metal against your skin, you looked at your ring finger and found the perfect engagement ring resting there.

With a fresh set of happy tears in your eyes, you leaned up and kissed Chris’s mouth. Pulling away, briefly, after each kiss to say “yes” again.


	25. A Warm Welcome - NC-17 - warnings: semi-graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris comes home after being away for six weeks  
> Warnings: semi-graphic sex

It’s late when Chris gets home and he sets his suitcase down in the entry hall, deciding to wait until the morning to deal with it. He tiptoes down the hall to the bedroom and smiles when he finds it ajar. Since day one, you’ve insisted that the bedroom door stays open so Dodger can come and go from the bedroom as he pleases at night.

As if he senses Chris’s presence, Dodger’s head shoots up from where he lays next to you on the bed. At first, the dog lets out a low, warning growl, that fades almost instantly into an excited bark when he catches scent of Chris. The dog leaps over you and sprints to Chris, barking and leaping in joy of his human’s return.

It is the noise of the welcome that wakes you fully and you sit up, rubbing your eyes, to see dog and owner struggle snuggling on the bedroom floor, Dodger’s tail thumping loudly on the floor. It is another minute before either realizes you’re watching them.

The smile that crosses your face when Chris finally looks up at you, fills the void that had been in his heart since he left you and Dodger to go on location for his newest movie. He disentagles himself from Dodger and makes his way over to the bed, where he kneels on the mattress and gives you a long, passionate kiss.

“I’ll be back,” he promises with another small kiss to your lips. He gives Dodger’s head a quick rub before he goes into the bathroom.

While you wait for him to return, you slip out of the clothes you’d worn to bed and tell Dodger to go to _his_ bed. You know that he’ll eventually end up back in the bed with you and Chris, but for right now, it’s a no dogs allowed zone.

Chris comes out of the bathroom, a couple minutes later, with a towel around his waist. He pauses when he sees that you’re naked and a grin takes over his face as he drops the towel.

He climbs onto the bed and pushes you onto your back as he kisses you. The hard plains of his body rub against your softer ones as the two of you make up for six weeks of separation. Your hands caress his body and his touch you in a very familiar way. 

Soon, you are ready for him and he slides his erection in between your legs and fills you with a single thrust. Your rest your arms on his shoulders in a lazy fashion, at first, but as he speeds up, you tighten your grip and eventually find yourself wrapping your legs around his waist, too. Your nails dig into his back as his pelvis rubs against your clit as he thrusts, forcing a cry from your lips.

He encourages you to be vocal as he slides in and out of you and tells you how much he loves you (in general), how much he loves fucking you, how much he has missed you and anything else that comes to his mind as he is lost in the passion of the moment. Every word that comes out of his mouth only adds to the pressure building within your body and you cry out as it all becomes too much for you, pulling you over the edge.

You clamping down on him, triggers him and he drives into you harder and faster, raising himself up to grab the headboard with one hand for added thrusting power. He quickly brings himself to climax, but you’re both surprised when you come again, immediately after him.It is several minutes before your breathing returns to normal and you can feel your legs again. You each take a couple minutes to clean yourself up before you get back into bed. Chris pulls your body close to his, spooning you from behind, and you fall asleep quickly.


	26. Jeans - NC-17 - warnings: language, semi graphic blow job, male receiving only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After Chris teases you all evening at a party, you get your "revenge" at home  
> Warnings: language, semi graphic blow job, male receiving only

The zipper of Chris’s jeans was already straining over his impressive bulge when you began to tease him over the course material in earnest. He let out a slew of choice cuss words, but you ignored him as you paid him back for teasing you at the barbecue the two of you had gone to earlier in the day.

Already a touchy, feely guy when he was sober, Chris became even more so when he had a drink or two in him and, thus, he hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself, working you up to the brink of an orgasm before stopping. Eventually, you’d drug him off to a bathroom and had had your wicked way with him, knowing, all the while, that everyone in attendance knew where the two of you had disappeared to.

Now you were getting your sweet revenge on your boyfriend. You had ordered him to remove his shirt, shoes and belt when you had gotten home, but had forbid him from touching his jeans. Those, you’d told him, where for you to remove when you were ready to remove them.

A smile found its way to your lips as you felt his cock twitch under your touch and the smile only grew when he let out a strangled moan. Leaning forward, you “Eskimo kissed” the bulge with the tip of your nose and then ghosted your mouth over the rough material.

He began to beg under his breath as the pressure because almost too much for him and you finally slid the zipper down and unbuttoned the jeans. You brushed your hand over the flag of his boxers and was rewarded with a hiss and a ‘God, please!’ from him.

With his back pressed to a wall and thus supporting him, you pushed his jeans and boxers down enough so that his cock sprang free; hard and its tip already dripping with precum. You felt the moan that came from him as your wrapped your hand around his pulsing member.

Despite your original goal at getting back at him for his teasing, you were turning yourself on, too, and you couldn’t wait to wrap your lips around his throbbing cock. 

So you didn’t.

More profanities and ‘oh God’s’ left his mouth as you slide your tongue along the veins of his cock, starting at the base and going all the way to the tip. His hands found the back of your head as you finally slid him between your lips, but you didn’t care anymore about controlling the situation.

You could tell from his breathing and the noises that he was making that he was close to coming. You slid him in and out of your mouth a handful of times before he gave you a seconds warning that he was about to come.

Quickly, you pulled him from your mouth and wrapped your hand around the shaft. The first spurts hit your cleavage before you’d even given him a full tug. You repeated the movement a couple more times as he came, his spunk splattering across your chest and neck.

Finally, he sank back against the wall, his chest heaving from the effort, as you let go of him. You were shaky yourself, you noticed, as you stood up and leaned into him.

“Fuck, I love you,” he muttered.

“I love you, too,” you replied, leaning against him. 


	27. Relax - R - warnings: non-graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a long week, Chris whisks you off for a weekend at the beach   
> Warnings: non-graphic sex

You felt all your worries melting away as you relaxed into the soft leather seat of your boyfriend’s ‘67 Camaro.

One of your favorite playlists, a mix of 70s and 80s songs, flowed through the speakers as Chris sped away from the craziness of Boston and towards the serenity of Maine.

He’d shown up at your house, an hour ago, and informed you he was taking you away for the weekend and you hadn’t objected. You’d quickly thrown a bag together and then had joined him in the beautiful car that RDJ had gifted to him.

After watching the sunset from the patio of a small, oceanfront restaurant, the two of you checked into a nearby hotel. Chris carried his bag and yours into the building, and followed you up to your room for the next two nights.

It was too dark to see the ocean from the small balcony off the room, but you could hear the waves lapping against the beach when you opened the sliding glass door. Closing your eyes, you breathed in the salty smell of the sea and let out a long, relaxed breath.

Coming up behind you, Chris wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled his face into the skin of your neck, taking advantage of the fact that your hair was pulled out of the way. You leaned back against him and tilted your head to the side to give him more skin to play with.

He soon turned you around so you were facing him with your back pressed against the wall just to the side of the sliding glass door. His mouth found yours and kissed you. His lips were soft against yours, at first, but then became harder as the desire pooling between the two of you escalated.

Clothes were stripped away a piece at a time as the two of you began your version of foreplay, which included kissing, touching, teasing, whispering and laughing. It wasn’t until you were both naked, and more than ready for lovemaking, that he picked you up and carried you to the bed.

Sex with Chris had been mind-blowing since the first time and had only improved as the two of you had become more familiar with each other’s body. He knew all the places that made you whimper and you knew the perfect combination of actions to make him cry out your name and beg for more. He also had a sixth sense when it came to know what kind of sex you needed, which even you didn’t always know.

He had laid you on your back, on the bed, and had teased you a bit more, before he told you to rollover. He then helped you position the pillows before he slipped between your legs, from behind you, and slid into you.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of the bed thumping against the wall as well as your moans as he slid in and out of you. Your fingernails dug into the soft fabric of the sheets as his thrusts and weight drove you into the mattress. The sounds of the sea and the thumping of the bed were drowned out as he leaned forward, aligning his mouth with your ear so all you could hear were the breathless noises that came from him.

Soon, it was all too much and you felt your body shake as you came. You felt more than heard Chris’s grunts as he reached his own climax and filled you completely.

Spent, he rolled off of you and you shifted your own position so you were cradled against his body. The cool air from the open door tickled your sweaty skin as you closed your eyes, letting yourself relax fully against Chris.


	28. Winter Storm - NC-17 - warnings: graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris prepare for and then go through a winter storm together  
> Warnings: graphic sex

The warmth of the house enveloped you as you came in from the garage and into the mud room, letting the door to the garage close behind you. You set your canvas grocery bag and your purse down on the bench before you lowered yourself down to undo the bindings of your snow boots.

It wasn’t often that winter storms like this hit, which was both a blessing and a curse. The blessing, obvious, but the curse was dealing with the crazy people freaking out and going on shopping sprees. You shuddered at the memory of going to the store the day before a storm, a couple years ago, only to find the shelves practically empty. There hadn’t even been any SPAM left (not that you ate the stuff, but you had noticed it’s absence from it’s designated spot).

With those memories in mind, you had tasked your fiancé, Chris, with the responsibility to buy groceries since the storm was due to hit over the weekend when the two of you normally shopped. You figured since he was currently on break from filming, he had the time to go from store to store to collect the weekly groceries while you were at work.

Groceries handled, you had gone to the liquor store after work to stock up on a few other essentials. Given the predictions they were making about the storm, you were in for a snowy weekend and possibly a couple days of recovery.

Winter outwear removed, you carried your grocery bag and your purse into the kitchen and set them both on the counter. It was only as you put a bottle of wine in the fridge to cool that you realized something was amiss. Only half of the fruits and veggies you’d asked Chris to get were in the fridge and, unless he’d already marinated the steak and put it in the freezer, he hadn’t gotten the meat either.

Curious, you opened the freezer door and your eyes went wide at the sight of frozen pizza, TV dinners, fried meats and other colorful packaging meant to tempt the eye. It wasn’t that you were against eating said things, you sometimes ate a TV dinner if Chris was out of town, but he usually ate a pretty strict diet and none of this was on that diet.

The click clack of Dodger’s toenails alerted you to the arrival of your favorite men. You closed the door to the freezer and turned around just as Dodger plopped down at your side for some loving.

“Hi buddy,” you cooed at him as you knelt to pet him. “I missed you today.” You laughed as he licked your face and then had to turn your face quickly to keep him from trying to stick his tongue in your mouth.

“Hey man,” Chris said in a warning tone. “We’ve talked about that. Only I can French kiss her.” He rubbed the dog’s head before he held a hand out to help you to your feet. Once you were standing in front of him, he leaned in and kissed you, pausing for a heartbeat before opening his mouth and trying to slip a probing tongue into your mouth. You didn’t reject the offer.

Breathless, a moment later, you pulled away from Chris and leaned back against the fridge. The rush of the cool metal against your back reminded you of the groceries and you cocked your head as looked at Chris. “Did you really buy pizza bagels?”

Chris shrugged and then laughed. “I’ve never had them, I saw commercials for them as a kid, but mom would never buy them for us,” he explained. “And the grocery store was insane and the people shopping more insane.” He shook his head. “I saw two ladies fighting over a jar of sauerkraut!”

You stifled a laugh at his tone of disbelief. He’d spent much of the last ten years or so in Los Angeles or conveniently not in Massachusetts when big snow storms hit so he hadn’t been in the trenches. Now he had and you’d probably never get him to help with groceries again before one (not that you were sure you could trust him).

“What happened to the grocery list?” you pressed on.

“They were sold out of most of it already,” he replied with a shrug. “So I had to improvise. And I figured that we’ll likely be snowed in which makes it like a vacation and we both know I don’t stick to my diet on vacation, but I might have gone a little overboard…”

“A little?” You asked as you turned and opened the freezer door. You pulled out the bag of dinosaur chicken nuggets and a box of fish sticks. “How are we going to get rid of all this stuff? We can’t eat this much nor do we want to.”

“We’ll serve it at the super bowl party,” he said, matter of factly. “If we cut them into bite sized pieces no one will know they were t-rex shapes. Though the kids might actually like them better as the dinosaur shapes…”

Shaking your head, you put the food back into the freezer and shut the door.

Chris’s arms snaked around you and he pulled you back against him, holding you protectively against his chest. “I took care of the rest of your to do list,” he said. “All the emergency kits are out and positioned in each room. I made sure the flashlights work and put batteries in that old boom box of yours. I’ve charged all the cell phone charging blocks I could find and made sure all the faucets outside have their covers on snuggly.”

You relaxed in his arms as he spoke and let out a sigh. You were so used to taking care of things yourself that it was refreshing to know you had help. He’d sensed your worry this morning and had asked what he could do to help make your day better and he’d followed up on your request to make sure the house was ready for the storm. Everything from extra wood for the fireplace to extra blankets for the hide-a-bed in the living room, where the two of you planned to sleep if the power went out.

“It’s all done,” he told you. “So let’s get something to drink, throw some dinosaurs into the oven with some curly fries and try and figure out where to go on our honeymoon. We only have six months left to figure out that very important detail.”

Chris had proposed, officially, after Thanksgiving when the two of you had been at Walt Disney World with his family. You say officially, because the two of you had been talking about getting married for at least the last year or so and had even looked at rings together. Both your family and Chris’s had been excited about the news though there had been a few ‘it’s about freaking time’ comments.

The wedding was planned for the last week in June and everything regarding it had been smooth, so far. The two of you had hired a friend to plan the wedding, which definitely helped. But the biggest hurdle, by far, was that you couldn’t agree on where to spend your honeymoon. You were all for going someplace tropical while Chris didn’t want to go any place too hot or where there were too many people in a small area.

So with curly fries and dinosaur chicken nuggets in the oven, a mug of beer for Chris and a glass of wine for yourself, the two of you were sitting at the kitchen island looking at resorts in Hawaii in hopes that you could convince him to agree to the destination. He seemed more interested than he had in the past, but not completely sold. But even small progress was progress.

It wasn’t until later that evening, after you’d eaten your chicken and fries, and moved into the living room to curly up on the couch together that Chris suggested taking two honeymoons. One immediately after the wedding per tradition and then one in Hawaii later.

“Though, I should warn you,” he said. “If we go to Hawaii, say next spring, my family will want to tag along.”

“And if your family is going, mine will want to go too,” you said with a laugh.

“Well what’s a honeymoon without taking your entire family along?” He grinned. “There was that bed and breakfast on Kauai, we could rent that place which would give us both more privacy, but also, less because family.”

“It sounds perfect,” you told him as you rested your head against his shoulder.

—-

Saturday morning dawned cold, but dry, so you and Chris bundled up and took Dodger on a nice, long walk, knowing that it wouldn’t be a real option for the next couple days.

It wasn’t until the early afternoon that the temperature began to drop as you grew closer to the start of the storm. The two of you had watched The Weather Channel all morning, amazed by the impact the storm was already having from coast to coast.

Heeding the warnings, you and Chris double and triple checked your lists as well as checked in with family and friends, making sure everyone else was prepared for the worst. The knowledge that everyone was ok, put yourself and Chris at ease.

You spent the afternoon working on things around the house, all the while, keeping an eye on the weather conditions. Chris teased you, calling you narraotic over the weather, but you caught him checking the weather on his phone a couple times, too.

The snow finally started falling around dinner time and Dodger was beside himself barking at the falling snow from the sliding glass door in the living room. Chris let him out and the two of you watched as the dog ran around the backyard trying to catch snowflakes and genuinely having a good time.

So good of a time, that he refused to come back into the house after ten minutes. Not even the promise of three dog treats would persuade the dog into the house, which meant that Chris had to bundle up and go outside to get him. Dodger, obviously thought it was a game, and ran from Chris, but the dog finally found himself cornered on the deck.

Having a sudden inspiration, you grabbed his favorite Lion and went to the backdoor in the mudroom and called to the dog while waving his toy. Dodger let out a joyous bark and charged towards you, nearly knocking you over as he grabbed his plush toy from you and laid down on the rug at your feet.

Chris came in a moment later and shut the door with a huff. While he took off his wet clothes and dropped them straight into the washing machine, you used a towel to dry Dodger off from head to paw. It was only once the dog was dry, that you opened the door to the kitchen and he trotted into the warmth of the house with his lion.

While Chris went upstairs to shower and warm up, you threw a frozen pizza into the oven and then joined Dodger in the living room. After his time in the yard, the dog had positioned himself in front of the gas fireplace and was happily nuzzling his stuffed lion.

Turning to look out at the backyard, you saw that the grass was covered in white and there was no evidence that man nor animal had been out there only moments before. Reaching over, you turned off the lights both in the backyard and in the living room, preferring the romantic glow of the snow.

Chris joined you, at some point, and wrapped his arms around you as the two of you watched the snow fall in silence.

—-

Chris woke up the next morning with a wet nose pressed into his ear. Cursing, he pushed Dodger away and glanced at the clock only to discover that the power had gone out sometime during the night.

The dog whimpered again, reminding Chris of the reason he was awake and forcing him from the bed. Instead of taking the time to get dressed, Chris grabbed his clothes and carried them downstairs and let the dog out into the backyard before he pulled on his clothes.

Knowing he’d need to dry off the dog, he made his way to the mudroom where he pulled on his boots and winter gear before going outside. He hoped that the temperature would keep Dodger from messing around, but knew he couldn’t trust the dog.

From the window in the bedroom, you watched as Chris came out of the mudroom and into the cold air. The freezing rain had stopped, for now, but you knew more was expected as were single digit temperatures.

Shivering, you turned from the window and climbed back into your warm bed. The boys had woken you up and you’d only gotten out of your warm nest because you’d had to pee.

You were almost asleep again when the blankets were pulled back, sending a cold burst of air into the bed. If that wasn’t bad enough, Chris’s chilled body was soon pressed against you.

“CHRIS!” you cried out as you tried to scramble away from him, but his arms wrapped around you and held you in place.

“I’m cold,” he whined as he tried to nuzzle your neck.

“Now I am, too, you big meany,” you said, mimicking his tone. After another useless attempt, you stopped fighting his embrace. “I was sleeping, you know.”

“Liar, I saw you in the window,” Chris mumbled as one of his pesky hands found that ticklish spot just below your ribs.

You squealed and tried to bat his hands away but he kept at it. Eventually, you found yourself on you back with him hovering over you, which revealed one startling fact: he was naked.

“Why aren’t you wearing your clothes?” You asked, your voice breathless from laughter and, maybe, arousal.

“Body heat,” he replied, huskily. “We’d both get warmer faster if you were naked, too.”

Leaning back, Chris skillfully undid the buttons of his flannel shirt that you’d worn to bed and then pushed the soft fabric out of the way, The coolness of the room instantly made goosebumps appear on your newly exposed skin and made your nipples stiffen.

A small growl escaped Chris’s lips, but he didn’t go directly to your breasts, like you expected. Instead, one of his large hands caressed you from navel to rib before he cupped one of your breasts. Your eyes closed as he began to knead the soft flesh and play with the nipple that was stiff for a reason other than the temperature. Eventually, he paid similar attention to your other breast, making you purr as desire surged through your body.

He pushed his erection against your thigh as he kissed up your neck and captured your mouth with his. With him still hovering over you, you adjusted your lower body so his cock was between your legs and then slid your hand down in between your bodies. He cursed against your lips as you wrapped your hand around his shaft and rubbed it against your inner thighs.

“You’re playing with fire,” he threatened.

“And I fully intend on being burned,” you replied before nipping at his lower lip. “You promised to warm me up.”

He let you tease him for a moment longer, before taking control of the situation again. He threw the blankets aside and was between your legs before you could react to the sudden temperature change. He didn’t hold anything back as he tore the thin waistband on your panties on either side of your hips.

“Chris!” you explained as he pulled the now destroyed panties away. “There are other ways to remove -”

The words died on your lips as he buried his face between your legs.

“God, you’re such a heathen sometimes,” you moaned as he teased the inside of your thighs before brushing the tip of his nose against your clit. Your cries echoed in the room as he urged you closer to the point of no return using his mouth and his fingers. He soon had you there and you came, crying out his name.

Licking his lips, and looking extremely proud of himself, he rose to his knees before you. His beard glistened with your juices as he made his way back up your body, hovering just above your heated skin but not touching you until his thick cock came in contact with the still tender flesh between your legs.

Rising up, you wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his face towards yours for a kiss. All the while, his hand guided his cock to your entrance and he slid in, bringing the two of you together completely. You let Chris set the tempo of your movements and allowed your body to move with his naturally.

Your fingernails dug into the hard muscles of his back as he sped up and you soon found yourself teetering on the edge of another climax with Chris leading you both there. He came first, with a roar that made your lady parts contract with added desire and you fell apart.

Spent, he pulled out of you and collapsed at your side. It took him a couple minutes to find the ability to talk, but finally he said, “You like it when I turn heathen.”

You ignored him, pretending to be asleep. After all, there was no reason to argue what you both knew was true.


	29. Post Disney - R - warnings: semi graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After spending the day in DisneyWorld with his family, you and Chris spend some time alone before dinner  
> Warnings: semi graphic sex

It was the fifth and final day of the Annual Evans Family Disney World Vacation and your feet hurt like hell from all the walking you had done. To the point that you and Chris had returned to the hotel room to rest before joining the rest of the family for a nice dinner.

After Chris unlocked the door to your room, you entered and toed off your sneakers, sighing in relief as you stepped onto the plush carpet.

“I think it’s time for you to get some new Nikes,” Chris said with a chuckle as you hobbled to the bed to lay down. “My feet don’t hurt that badly.”

You flopped onto the bed and then lifted your hand up, showing him your middle finger.

Chris chuckled again as he took off his own shoes and he had to bit back his own sigh of relief, knowing you’d never let him live it down after the ribbing he’d just given you.

“Close the drapes before you -” The words died on your lips as you watched your boyfriend pull the yellow Mickey Mouse t-shirt he’d worn up and over his head.

While you knew it happened quickly in reality, your brain seemed to slow it down. First, his narrow waist was revealed, then his abdomen, then his pecs, then his shoulders and then his beautiful face.

“Wow,” you breathed heavily.

Chris raised an eyebrow at you and said, “You ok there, babe? You’re looking a little winded.” Then a wicked grin stretched across his face. “Or do you need me to take my shirt off again to finish the job?”

“Why don’t you take your pants off and finish the job yourself?” You asked. You’d wanted to take a nap before dinner, but now sleeping was the last thing on your mind.

Chris grinned and turned around the close the curtains of the floor to ceiling windows that were across from the bed. It was one thing for him to take his shirt off with them open, but he didn’t plan to give anyone a show.

With the drapes closed, the room was dark save for light coming in from the windows in the kitchenette area that was around the corner from the sleeping area. It was just enough light for you to still watch and enjoy Chris’s strip show as he took off his jeans.

Unlike with the t-shirt, where your brain had slowed down the images it filtered, Chris deliberately slowed down to make a show of taking off his jeans. First, he undid his belt and then gyrated his hips as he pulled the belt from its loops and tossed it onto the floor. He kept his hips in action as he popped the button on his jeans and then lowered the zipper, exposing a dark pair of boxer briefs.

A cheer escaped your lips as he began to work the jeans down his body an inch or two at a time. At least until they got to his knees and then the strip show nearly became a comedy act when he almost fell over.

Once the jeans were off completely, Chris joined you on the bed with his boxer briefs already starting to tent.

“Your turn,” he muttered, a little out of breath. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was from spending nearly four and a half days in the Disney Parks.

Not bothering to get off of the bed, you pulled off your pink Minnie Mouse shirt and tossed it aside, followed by your bra. Wiggling out of your jean shorts proved to be a bit more challenging but you managed it and tossed them aside with your panties.

Naked, you rolled onto your side and leaned into Chris. “You’ve got me naked, what do you plan to do with me now?” You asked him in your best attempt of a sultry tone.

“I plan to make love to you,” Chris replied before rolling you onto your back so he was on top of you.

It started with kisses, not so innocent, passion filled kisses that told you in no uncertain terms that he loved you and that he really was going to make love to you. As the kisses heated up, his hands (and your hands) explored; caressing, kneading, palming and just about everything else a hand could do in a romantic situation.

Removing his boxer briefs was a trick that required all four hands with him still pressed against you, mouth to mouth. But eventually the offending material was out of the way and the two of you were finally skin to skin.

His lips left yours to do their own exploring and he nearly brought you to orgasm a few minutes later with just playing with your breasts and nipples. He _did_ make you climax, after his mouth finally reached your lady bits and gave them the attention they craved.

“Need you,” you managed to tell Chris as he watched you coming down from your orgasm.

“Condom?” He asked. The two of you had a plan that including getting engaged, getting married and having a baby within the next eighteen months. You didn’t know it yet, but he planned to propose to you at dinner tonight; the ring had been hidden in a secret compartment of his suitcase to insure you didn’t accidentally find it.

You shook your head no. If only because you knew the condoms were in his suitcase and you didn’t want him move to get them.

He slid into you, the walls of your sex stretching to accommodate his impressive size. Then he began to move and your body followed his lead.

The two of you had had sex more times than you could count, but each time seemed like a new experience. He was a tender, passionate lover who made sure it was as good, if not better, for you as it was for him. (And sometimes, he could be aggressive and demanding, but he always made sure you were ok with the situation and always left you satisfied.)

That afternoon, it was about making love and that was exactly what the two of you did. When he came, it was with your name on his lips. Then he made sure you came again and told you over and over how much he loved you as he brought you to the edge.

Exhausted from a day in the park and a romp in the sheets, the two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was only the sound of the phone ringing that roused you sometime later.

Chris stumbled out of bed and blindly searched for the ringing cell phone, finally pulling it out of his jean pockets just before it stopped ringing. He cringed as the bright light of the phone hit his eyes as he unlocked it. The call had been from his mom and had been the prearranged “we’re back at the hotel” call.

“I’ll take a quick shower,” he told you. “And then you can take one.”

Ten minutes later, he waited until he heard the shower turn on before he opened the secret compartment in his suitcase and pulled out the diamond ring. He’d been planning this day for awhile and he couldn’t wait to ask you.

So he didn’t. He’d never had a formal plan of how he was going to ask you. But suddenly the idea of waiting until the two of you were with his family seemed like too long of a wait.

After putting the ring down, he striped off the towel that was still wrapped around his waist, he went back into the bathroom, glad you hadn’t locked the door, and stepped into the shower with you.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise,” you said with a laugh.

“I had planned to do this later tonight, but I can’t wait a second longer,” he told you. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” You answered without a second thought. It was a bit unconventional to get proposed to in the shower, but that made it special.

The two of you kissed and, remembering that you were supposed to be joining his family (your family) for dinner, you made him leave the bathroom so you could finish showering.

While the actual proposal had been a private affair, Chris waited until the two of you were with his family to actually give you the ring. The whole lot of you were in a private dinner room at their favorite restaurant and while you all waited for dinner to arrive, Chris stood up to make the announcement.

“Earlier this evening, this beautiful woman next to me said yes when I asked if she’d marry me,” he told them. “But she hasn’t seen the ring yet.”

“Then quit stalling and give it to her!” His mom interrupted.

Turning towards you, Chris got down on one knee and asked again, “Will you marry me?”

“My answer is still yes and always will be,” you replied.

He pulled a simple, but elegant diamond ring out is the pocket of his slacks and slid it onto your ring finger. Then he kissed you while his family cheered.


	30. A Little Something Extra - NC-17 - warnings: semi-graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You surprise Chris with some sexy lingerie  
> Warnings: semi-graphic sex

You stood in front of the full length mirror, taking in your appearance in a custom, lacy, maroon, baby doll. With the satin ties at the shoulders and at the hips of the matching panties, it was sexier than you normally went, but you’d see it while shopping with a friend and she had encouraged you to buy it.

The distance rumbling of the garage door opening alerted you to the fact that Chris was home. Part of you wanted to run out and greet him, but your plan was for him to seek you out.

You gave your hair one more fluff with your hand and then you lowered the lights in the bedroom to set the mood. As you sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed, you heard the garage door closing.

A creature of habit, you knew Chris would take off his shoes in the mud room and then look for you on the main floor before coming upstairs. Given the open floor plan, it wasn’t long before you heard him calling your name as he climbed the stairs.

“Babe? Are you -” Chris’s words died on his lips as he pushed open the door and saw you waiting for him.

“Welcome home,” you greeted him as you stood up. Feeling sexy under his lusty gaze, you turned slowly, letting him see every inch of your lingerie.

The two of you had traveled across the country the weekend before for a premiere of his newest movie, but you’d had to come back home for work while he’d had to stay for a few more days.

“Damn, babe, you’re sexy as hell,” he muttered as he closed the distance between the two of you. His eyes held yours until he gathered you into his arms. He kissed your forehead, your cheeks and the tip of your nose before his lips met yours.

You melted against him as the two of you kissed. It was always hard when he was gone, but you’d been spoiled during the last six months with him working in the area and coming home to you every night.

As you kissed, you felt Chris’s hands slid down your body to your hips and you couldn’t help but giggle when he patted the bump that the bows there created under baby doll top.

“What in the?” he mumbled as he broke the kiss to figure out what he was feeling. He lifted the side of your top and saw the bow there. Then his eyes travelled up to your shoulders where the other bows were. It was only then that he seemed to notice that your outfit was only held onto your body with a few bows.

A mischievous smile spread across his face as he lifted his hand to the tail of a ribbon on your shoulder. You expected him to pull it, but he surprised you by asking, “Is this for me or for you?”

“For both of us,” you told him with a grin. “A little something extra to welcome you home.” You licked your lips and added, “But a gift must be unwrapped to enjoy it.”

His eyes sparkled with lust at your words and he pulled greedly on the ribbon, effectively untying it. The left side of your top fell aside, revealing one of your breasts to him.

You expected him to do the same to the right, but instead, he slipped his hand down to cup your exposed breast. Your eyes closed of their own accord as he fondled your breast; kneading it, caressing it and teasing your nipple until it was hard.

It was only then that he pulled the ribbon on your right shoulder. The release of that bow not only revealed your right breast, but allowed the top to pool at your waist. Chris’s hand caressed this breast too and each tug on your nipple sent shockwaves down to your sex.

Goosebumps raced up your back as he sprinkled kisses on your chest as he made his way back to your lips. He kissed you with the hunger of many nights apart.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” you muttered against his lips.

“Get on the bed,” he instructed as he stepped back. You made to remove the top from your waist, but he grabbed your hand. “I get to do that, it’s my gift, remember?” Then he gave you a heated look that made your lady parts zing with excitement.

While he stripped of his clothes, you got onto the bed and positioned yourself with pillows behind you. The anticipation of what he might do to you building your arousal almost as much as watching him pull off each item of clothing.

Finally, he was naked and he climbed onto the bed, his body quickly covering your own for the skin to skin contact that you had missed so much during his absence. He kissed you again, tormenting both of you in his attempt to lengthen the celebration of your reunion.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled away and sprinkled kisses on your torso as he made his way down your body. You moaned as his fingers teased your clit through the lacy material.

“Chris,” you whined. “Please…”

He chuckled but pulled the bows on either side, freeing the material from your body. He pulled it out of the way and tossed it aside before he nestled himself between your legs. You lost yourself in desire as he touched you with his hands and his mouth. With the build up of it all, it wasn’t long before he had you coming completely undone.

When you finally regained control of your body, you found him grinning down at your proudly, his beard glistening with your juices in the soft lighting of the room.

“Let’s get this off of you,” he suggested, tugging on the baby doll top around your waist. You sat up and he pulled it up your body and over your head before tossing it aside.

Taking advantage of the position, your placed your hand on his lower abdomen before sliding it down to his impressive manhood. In control of the situation now, you pushed him onto his back and then straddled him, sliding down onto his erection until he filled you completely.

He let you pretend you were in control for a few minutes before he sat up, changing the position and the intensity of your coupling. You were still on top, but now in his lap as he thrusted up, his face pressed against the top of your breasts as you rocked against him.

As the passion built between the two of you, he shifted again so your back was on the bed and he was on top. Relinquishing every ounce of control, you let your hands fall to your breasts, kneading them and tugging on your nipples as he pounded into you.

He gave you breathless encouragement as he watched. It wasn’t long before he gave a strangled warning as he rammed into you and dug his fingertips into your hips as he came. On the edge yourself, you slipped your hand between your legs and brought yourself to completion as the lasts spasms of his climax finished.

“Welcome home,” you whispered to him again, some time later as the two of you laid wound together. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe,” he replied before pressing his lips against yours.


	31. Break Time - R - Warnings: semi-graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris comes into your home office to help you take a break  
> Warnings: semi-graphic sex  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles

You were in your home office, putting the finishing touches on a project for one of your graphic design customers, when you got a text from Chris.

_Break time?_

Smiling, you texted him back, telling him to give you ten minutes. Then you went back to the project, saving it and sending it to your customer for approval.

You had just hit send, when you heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” you called, knowing it was Chris. You heard the door open behind you, but didn’t look up right away as you were making notes in your digital notebook about the project.

Finished, you turned and froze when you saw Chris standing on the other side of the small room, the “reading nook” part, completely naked.

“So, I noticed you’re naked. Is that intentional… or…?” you asked, letting your eyes survey the rugged expansive of his body. From his handsome face, his sculpted torso, that amazing cock and his sturdy legs. You were a lucky girl.

“Definitely intentional,” he assured you as he stretched, showing off his muscles. “Unless you’re going to complain to HR about it.”

You quirked an eyebrow and let out a small laugh, catching on to his joke. As a freelance graphic designer, you were the only one in your company and, therefore, the entire HR department.

“I’m assuming you had a plan for your nakedness?” you said, unconsciously licking your lips as you studied his body.

“The plan starts with you joining me in my glorious state,” he stated, he gestured down his body with his hand and moved in a way that showed off the semi-erect state of his cock.

“Which state would that be?” you asked with a smirk. “Turned on or naked?”

“Both.”

Pushing your chair back, you stood up and then walked over to him. You put your hand on his chest and pushed him back until his knees hit the edge of the oversized armchair and he fell back into it.

“Are you hijacking my plan?” he asked in a playful huff.

“Absolutely,” you replied. You kissed him, pushing him farther back into the chair as you ran your fingers through his soft hair. His arms wrapped around your waist as you slipped him some tongue, deepening the kiss.

It was only as you felt your bra go slack under your shirt and felt his hand on your bare skin below your shirt that you recalled your plan. Pulling away from him, you pushed yourself up and moved to the center of the room. He made to follow but you shook your hand.

“You stay put,” you told him.

Then you began to strip out of your clothes, letting them fall to a pile at your feet as you locked eyes with Chris. Feeling emboldened by the fire in his eyes, you turned away from him as you lowered your panties then bent at the waist to give him a really good look at what you only shared with him.

When you stood up and turned around, he had one hand wrapped around his cock and was caressing it almost unconsciously.

“Damn, woman,” he breathed. “I think you’re trying to kill me.”

“One could accuse you of the same thing,” you replied as you closed the distance between the two of you. You brushed his hand away and took over what he had been doing to himself.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he buried his face into your neck. He let you play for a moment, before he managed to get control of himself. “No, no. I’m supposed to be seducing you away from work.”

“Well then, by all means, seduce away,” you replied. You let go of his cock and wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing his lips to yours for another kiss as you straddled his lap, placing your knees on either side of his thighs with your feet hanging off the front of the chair.

“You don’t play fair,” he muttered against your lips as you rubbed yourself against his cock.

“All’s fair in sex and war,” you replied, letting your eyes flutter closed thanks to the pleasure filled bolts of desire that were shooting through your body from the rubbing your lady bits against his hardness.

You felt his arms wrap around your waist and then fell backwards, secure in his arms as he moved from the chair to the rug on the floor. He kissed you one more before he got to the business of seduction. Also known as driving you completely mad with desire.

He left no part of your body untouched, unlicked or unloved and took his time doing so. From your neck to your breasts to your aching core, he showered your body with his attention, building your need for release until you came completely undone from his efforts.

When you finally came down from your high, he was leaning back on his knees, beard glistening with your juices and looking proud of himself. Your eyes dropped from his face to the hard cock that was all you wanted right now.

“Guess I should go now, you’ve had longer than a ten minute break, I’m afraid,” he said and made to get up but you quickly wrapped your legs around his waist and locked your ankles.

“Finish your job, Evans,” you told him.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he replied, leaning forward. He slid his hardness into your depths before he lowered your body against yours, filling you completely.

With his chest against your own, he kissed you, stealing your breath as your bodies moved together closely. As things heated up, he leaned back, resting his hands on either side of your head to give himself more power as he slid in and out of you, leading you both to the point of no return.

Lost in the emotions and feelings of it all, you weren’t sure who came first or even when he collapsed against you completely spent. The two of you laid there for several minutes, trying to recover from everything.

Then he stirred, moving his head to look at your face. “I love you,” he said then dropped his face to kiss your breast.

You laughed as he started to nuzzle you familiarly and you finally pushed his head away. He dramatically flopped off of you and onto the rug. Sitting up, you kissed his lips briefly. Then you forced yourself onto your feet and made your way to the bathroom.

When you returned to the office, he was gone, but your clothes were folded neatly on your desk and he’d drawn a heart on your pad of sticky notes.


	32. After - NC-17 - warnings: semi graphic to graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris comes into the bedroom after doing the political fundraiser video chat  
> Warnings: semi graphic to graphic sex

You were in bed reading when Chris came into the bedroom.

He gave you a small smile before he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he came back out, you tried to focus on your book, but found yourself distracted as he started to undress.

First, the red and black plaid shirt came off, revealing the white tank below it.

You sucked in a breath as his biceps flexed as he tossed the long sleeve shirt onto the bench at the end of the bed. (Something, you’d normally tell him off for, but you were too distracted to care.)

Then he removed the white tank, revealing his toned torso and those gorgeous tattoos that decorated his fair skin.

The tank joined the plaid shirt on the bench.

His dark blue jeans followed suit, revealing that he’d gone commando that day.

Naked, he looked up and met your eyes. A smile tugging at the corner of his lips told you that the show had been for your benefit alone.

Closing your book, you blindly attempted to put it on the bedside table behind you, only to hear it hit the ground instead. Not that you gave a damn either way.

Chris joined you on the bed, coming instantly to your side to kiss you. You accepted the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry I ignored you tonight,” he whispered as he ended the kiss. “That wasn’t my intention.”

“You were catching up with friends,” you replied with a smile. “Something we haven’t done much of this year.”

“Still,” he insisted. “I should have asked you to join the second part of the chat when it was just us and not with an audience. They all want to meet you.”

“Next time,” you replied, caressing his scruffy cheek with your hand.

Leaning down, Chris kissed you again. This time making it deeper and more passion-filled.

You felt one of his hands come to rest on one of your breasts and began to knead it over the cotton material of your sleep tank top. You pushed your breast into his touch and moaned into his mouth when he tweaked the nipple through the thin material.

Leaving your mouth, Chris’s mouth trailed down your neck to the scoop neck of your tank top. He teased the skin at the top of your breasts before his hands dropped to the hem of your shirt and he helped you remove it.

With the shirt out of the way, he showered your breasts with attention. Caressing them. Worshiping them. Leaving your nipples hard and your body pulsing with desire.

Continuing his exploration of your body, Chris pushed the blankets out of the way and helped you take off your shorts and panties. He tossed them onto the floor with your shirt and then lowered himself between your open legs.

As much as you wanted him to just dive right in, he didn’t. He took his time, letting his fingers caress the skin all around the area you desperately wanted him to touch.

When his fingers brushed the tops of your inner thighs and then stopped, you growled.

“Something wrong?” He teased.

As you opened your mouth to give him a sassy comeback, he drew a finger lazily around your clit, making your mind go blank. You moaned as he did it again.

Then he drew his finger down to your sex that was already slippery with desire. Things got a bit muddled for you after that as he used his mouth and his fingers to bring you a climax.

As he waited for you to catch your breath, he fisted his cock, drawing his hand up and down along the shaft.

Unable to wait any longer for him to be inside of you, you beckoned him with a finger.

He positioned himself between your legs then slid into you, filling you completely. He supported most of his own weight with his arms on either side of your body, but you wrapped your legs around his back, pulling him towards you. There was something about feeling his weight above you while he made love to you that heightened the sensation for you.

Finding your mouth, Chris kissed you as your bodies moved together. As things progressed, his lips left yours and he pressed his forehead against your shoulder while you clung onto him, your face pressed against his shoulder.

He came first and paused while he filled you with his seed, but began to move again, to help you climax. Putting all of his weight on one arm, he slipped the other between your bodies and helped you go over the edge.

Spent, he pulled out of you and collapsed by your side, part of his body still covering yours.


	33. No Hands - R - warnings: semi graphic thigh riding, handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Relaxing in the hot tub leads to climaxes for you and Chris  
> Warnings: semi graphic thigh riding, handjob

“Why are you sitting way over there?” Chris asked as the two of you sit in the hot tub that was on the private deck off his bedroom. “I don’t bite…hard.”

Though it was dark outside, the fairy lights twisted around the beams of the covered hot tub made it possible for you to see the grin on his face.

Standing up, you made your way to his side of the hot tub. But instead of sitting down next to him, you sat down on his lap facing him.

“This better?” You asked him as you draped your arms loosely over his shoulders.

“Much,” he replied, his hands sliding under the water and cupping your ass. His fingers remained on the outside of your swimsuit bottom, but you felt them tease the skin just outside the seam.

“It’s not nice to tease a lady,” you playfully scolded.

“With you, it’s never a tease,” he replied. “It’s a promise of what’s going to come.”

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against yours for a brief kiss before he deepened it, sliding his tongue between your lips when you parted them.

Locking your arms behind his head, you leaned into the kiss, pressing your wet body against his.

“Are you just going to hold on to my ass all night?” You asked him during a break from kissing. “Or are you going to remind me of what those fingers can do?”

“I don’t need to use my fingers to make you cum,” he replied with a cocky grin. “Bet you I can make you cum with my hands not leaving your ass, too.”

“And if you can’t?” You asked, playing with the wet hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Oh, I will,” he insisted. “But if I can’t, I’ll carry you into the house and make you scream my name while I eat you out.”

“Win either way for me,” you replied with a smirk. “But your pride might be hurt…”

Instead of replying, Chris shifted so you were straddling one of his legs, your swimsuit covered sex pressed onto his thigh. You felt his hands take a firmer grip on your ass and then he made your hips rock forward.

“Oh,” you breathed as you felt your sex throb from the friction.

“Look, no hands,” he teased as he did it again.

You said nothing as you gave into your own desires. When he shifted you again, you pressed down into his thigh.

Dropping one of your hands into the water, you traced the edge of his hardening cock with your hand.

“No hands,” he told you.

“You’re the one you can’t use their hands,” you reminded him. 

“Fuck,” he groaned.

You massaged his cock over his swim trunks as you rode his thigh.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned again.

His hands were pressed so hard into your ass that you were pretty sure you’d have bruises come morning, but you were too aroused to care.

“Harder,” you moaned in his ear. “Harder. I’m so close.”

“Me, too,” he panted. “Just don’t stop touching me.”

He flexed his leg, tightening the muscles directly under your swimsuit covered clit and you twitched.

“Do that again,” you moaned.

He did it again and then it happened, your pussy clenched and you felt yourself come completely undone.

“Told you I could do it,” he said in a cocky tone.

Reaching under the waistband of his trunks, you wrapped your hand around his cock and brought him to a swift and messy climax of his own.


	34. Birthday Spankings - NC-17 - warnings: semi graphic sex, spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated R to NC-17 with graphic to semi-graphic sex. Themes include: voyeurism, female or male receiving only, masturbation, angst and thigh riding.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris realizes the morning after your birthday that he forgot to give you birthday spankings  
> Warnings: semi graphic sex, spanking

You were cuddled up against Chris, the morning after your birthday. He had spoiled you the day before, not so much with material things, but just his love and affection.

It had been the perfect day.

“Well, fuck,” Chris cursed. “I just realized I forgot to do something yesterday!”

“It was perfect,” you assured him. “I didn’t need anything else.”

“Oh, I disagree,” Chris insisted. “In fact, I think I should give them to you now.”

“Or we can just stay like we are, snuggled up together,” you replied.

“We can snuggle after I give you your birthday spankings,” he stated, forcing you both up into a sitting position. 

“It’s too late, it’s not my birthday anymore,” you told him. “You’ll have to wait until next year.”

“Like hell I will,” Chris retorted. “You spanked me on my birthday.”

“Exactly, I spanked you on your birthday,” you replied then smirked. “And gave you a pinch to grow an inch.” Glancing down, you saw the head of his cock peeking out from under the bed blankets. “Looks like it worked.”

Chris growled playfully and lunged towards you.

What followed was a laughter-filled wrestling event on the king size bed you shared. It came to a sudden end when you and Chris both tumbled off the bed and onto the floor, with you landing on top of him.

Chest heaving, you stared down at your boyfriend who was as aroused as you were, judging by the thick cock pressed against your body.

Wordlessly, you rose up and positioned him at the entrance to your sex and lowered yourself onto him until you were fully seated.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Chris captured your mouth with his own and kissed you hungrily as you rode him. His hands roamed your body, encouraging the climax that was building within you.

As you reached that critical point, his hand came down on your ass, not hard enough to hurt you, but enough that you let out a surprise gasp. Said reaction quickly transformed into a moan as your walls clenched around his cock and you came.

As you rode through it, you leaned forward and bit down softly on Chris’s shoulder, which resulted in pushing him over the edge, too.

Spent, he collapsed back onto the ground, pulling you down with him. Grabbing the comforter that was still partially on the bed, he pulled it down, covering both of you up.


End file.
